Skeletons and Monuments
by Karinae
Summary: It was simple- he was a Potter. Potters hate Malfoys. They were everything his family stood against and so despite the fact that the blonde never did anything, Albus hated him. But if things were that simple, why didn't Malfoy hate him back? Slash ASPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_Skeletons and Monuments_

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Please take a seat," Professor Patil greeted without looking up as the door to her office creaked open, motioning to he empty seat in front of the desk.

"Professor?" Professor Patil snapped her gaze up from the papers she had been shuffling through, deep brown eyes narrowed slightly at the boy she had mistook as the next in her advisory sessions. Under her scrutinizing stare, the boy straightened and subconsciously cocked his head in attempt to find reason for the hostility of the head of his house. The glare lessened as she shook her head almost unnoticeably, remembering the boy in front of her wasn't some ghost of her past.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" Professor Patil mumbled as she returned to sifting through her desk. Scorpius let his shoulders drop in relief, resuming his earlier humble stance. Padma Patil spared him one last glance, noting how the Malfoy that haunted her memories never would be caught as lax as the boy in front her. While Scorpius may have inherited the Malfoy looks, all aristocracy was lost on the boy, as he certainly was not brought up thinking himself a prince like her former enemy. Yet, as she had heard, Malfoy senior had become an asset in his adult years and had seemingly atoned for his teenage mistakes. Nevertheless, it was hard to not blame her former classmate for giving the school to the Death Eaters. She knew that countless felt the same, yet she also firmly believed his son should not be punished for the past.

"Well, I was supposed to meet with you earlier about my choice of studies after taking my OWLs this year," Scorpius began, pausing to glance nervously at the former Ravenclaw who now ran the Slytherin house with a tight rein. "I was…in the infirmary earlier and hoping I could still meet-" A deep shout cut off the blonde's explanation.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor!" A whirl of unruly black hair and a billowing green and silver scarf came barreling into the office, door slamming abruptly behind him. Scorpius frowned slightly at being interrupted, glaring at the boy who was now taking the seat in front of Professor Patil's desk.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter was scheduled to be here twelve minutes ago," emphasizing his lateness wit a harsh glare, "but I'll have enough time to speak with you after our meeting. In the meantime, please have a seat on one of the chairs next to the fireplace," she instructed, motioning to a pair of seats across the large office. Scorpius gathered his books, glancing once more at the mess of black hair that sat in front of him to notice green eyes were observing his actions. As the two gazes met, the typical jovial sparkle vanished and was replaced with cold malice. Scorpius was the one to break the staring contest as he sighed, lugging his books to the opposite side of the room. Sure, the mess of robes and black hair may have been Albus Potter, the son of his father's schoolyard rival and antithesis of what his family formerly stood for, but he never understood the hostility the boy showed him from the first day they were both sorted into Slytherin. Overtime, the dislike had become mutual, as he couldn't understand how someone could blindly hate another without even knowing them.

Hogwarts had changed since their parents roamed the halls here. Actually, the entire wizarding world had changed; the school was just the easiest place to see such changes exemplified. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, there had been not one head of Slytherin that had actually belonged to the house in their time at Hogwarts. It was McGonagall's way of removing the so-called bad blood and stigma the Slytherin name carried. While it was still with out a doubt the most conniving of the Hogwarts student body, it evolved from being a hierarchy based off of family bloodlines to one drawn from the feats of the wizard and how true one was to the cunning and competitive nature of Slytherin. Still, there was a presence of pureblood aristocracy in certain minds and who your parents were factored in to things as well. Initially, people didn't cross Scorpius because he was a Malfoy and when Albus was announced a Slytherin he automatically was revered. It was politics, as his father put it. No longer the age old squabble of how pure your magic was but now the fight for fame- or infamy in Malfoy's case. But that only held you so far. You had to keep your ranking past the house's first glance or you'd be left as the common room's spell dummy in traditional Slytherin fashion.

Scorpius settled into the nearest chair, opening his potions book to review the lesson from earlier that day. If he was going to have to wait for Potter, he might as well make the most of his time and start his studying. Pushing his blonde fringe from his eyes, he attempted to focus on how he should be slicing his flobberworm rather than eavesdrop on whatever his green eyed nemesis was planning on doing with his life. Unfortunately, the latter seemed to pique his interest more as the two behind him began the advising session.

"So, Mr. Potter, have you given any thought to what you'd like to do after you years in Hogwarts?"

"I'd like to play professional Quidditch," Albus announced, pride dripping off his words so heavily it made Scorpius snort dismissively at the presumptuous announcement. Apparently, Professor Patil was on the same page at the young Malfoy.

"While you may be an exceptional Quidditch player," another snort from Scorpius who was sure he could knock the green eyed git off of his brook without trying, "I must remind you that one cannot simply choose to play professional Quidditch. You must be recruited and undergo rigorous training and try outs before even being eligible to be picked for a team. And if not picked, you simply must stay in training until you either decide to take on the sport as a hobby in a casual league or- by some miraculous chance, are chosen for one of the few remaining teams in Europe. Now, I'm not saying to not keep it as an option, but have you given thought to anything else?" The prompt must have angered the other boy as he scoffed loudly, before carrying on in an icier tone than earlier.

"Well, Professor, you may be right that I do indeed need to be recruited to even be given a shot in the league, but I know that I am already a shoe-in for the 2024 draft! I've seen the competition at other schools in Europe and I can honestly say they fall flat when it comes to International standards. And at Hogwarts the only player that could give me a run for my money is Davies, but he's always injured so I'd have to say, Professor, I'm practically accepted," he finished with a smirk that Scorpius couldn't see but he knew was there. It was the same tone he used in the common room where their politics were put to the test. No one received that smirk unless Potter knew he was irrefutably the winner of whichever silent challenge. Professor Patil must have been as nonplussed as Scorpius as she took in his smug demeanor.

"That all may be true, but who is to say you aren't the next to fall victim to the Ad Astera's faulty tendency to actually adhere to it's name?"

"That was fixed after the recall-"

"Even so, Mr. Potter, I implore you to please pick a tangible course of study. I have these brochures, seeing as you haven't given much thought-" Albus waved off the brochures, moving to rest his forearms on the desk, leaning slightly forward in his chair. Scorpius wasn't sure when he moved so he could see the display of Slytherin antics past the common room, but he was glad he did. Professor Patil looked momentarily taken aback from the assertive pose, as despite her sharp wit that bordered on vicious as well as her penchant for a strongly governed house, it was obvious she herself had never been in the social ladder climb that characterized Slytherin. One of his father's friends, Gregory Parkinson's mother in fact, had urged her to take the post as all the other applicants had been former Slytherins at the time they were still screening against the former affiliates thus the post was, as he had been told, offered up to a former Hufflepuff in desperation. Patil was better than any sniveling herbology lover, but it was quite amusing to see her put out by a mere fifth year.

"Auror," was the steadfast response.

"Ah yes, I would have guessed that. Your brother said the same thing to the Gryffindor head last year. Unfortunately he didn't have the grades in Potions and Transfiguration, similar to you. How about Care of Extraordinary creatures, like him? Hagrid speaks highly of you," she encouraged.

"I'm not James. He's been bloody obsessed with Uncle Charlie forever. He can go to Romania and singe his hair off if he likes, but I want to be an Auror," he ascertained. The two hold gazes for a few silent moments, Albus now perched on the edge of his seat, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You are very much your father's son," Professor Patil sighed. "Stubborn through and through. Very well, Mr. Potter. I must advise you though that in order to be eligible to become an Auror you must receive at least an Exceeds Expectations in five NEWTs. And to be eligible for those, you need to buckle down from now until the end of term. Your grades in Charms are sufficient as well as your Defense Against the Dark Arts, but both Transfigurations and Potions would need to be brought up. Now, I know you're capable of excellent transfiguration as I recently saw you turn poor Miss Weasley's cat to a muggle football the other day, so the practical exam shouldn't be the problem. If you put effort into assignments, I'm sure you'd be able to pass the written portion of the OWL as well. As for Potions…" Dark brown eyes came to seek out Scorpius, who quickly focused all his attention back onto his textbook as to not seem suspicious. "I think all you would need is a good tutor. Mr. Malfoy!" Scorpius shot up at hearing his name, eyes flickering between the Professor and Albus, both now observing him. "Mr. Potter here is in need of some tutoring in Potions. Seeing as you are top of your class-"

"Thanks, but no," Potter practically growled. Professor Patil shot him with another of her hawk like glares.

"Mr. Potter, at this moment you're averaging a low Average if not Poor in the class. Surely you understand that you could use the help."

"Actually, I'm sure if I study I'll pull it off. All I need is Exceed Expectations, right? And I'll tag on Muggle Studies next year, and call it a day. Thanks Professor." Not leaving Professor Patil a moment to speak, he grabbed his book bag and slung it across one shoulder. Without a second glance, he exited as swiftly as he arrived. Staring slightly perturbed at the door, Professor Patil sighed in exasperation. She was used to Slytherins by now, but she still never got over how sometimes the slicker ones got the best of her. If she didn't know better, she would never think he was Harry Potter's youngest son. Sure, Harry's disposition may have not been too off from his son's but Albus turned it into sleek stubbornness and never once found himself on the receiving end of a punishment, or at least not without calculated thought put behind it with a decision whatever punishment was worth the action. And now here was the other offspring that send her mind for a spin at how far the apple could fall from the tree. Feeling of a bit kinder heart, she even offered the blonde waiting across her office a soft smile before motioning him to sit in the seat in front of her.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you've given some thought to what you'd like to do with your future."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly take a seat," instructed to the quiet, yet ominous murmur from a slight woman bent over a cauldron at the front of the room. Not wanting to set off the finicky Potions Master, Albus did as he was told. Albus watched as with one hand his teacher meticulously stirred the potion while the other combed calmingly through her long black mane that was pulled out of the way. Albus had to admit that she was quite attractive, despite being his parents' age. Unlike many of his father's acquaintances, Professor Chang seemed untouched by the long gone Wizarding War. As if knowing where the boy's thoughts were going, almond shaped brown eyes snapped up at him coldly. Albus resisted shrinking back, not wanting to show that he was intimidated by a woman half of his size.

"Typically, Mr. Potter, I have people serving detentions for me help with something productive- an event you are too familiar with," she turned her nose up slightly to show her scorn at the repetitive trouble maker. This had been going on since first year, even before Albus had found his affinity for wreaking havoc. The oriental woman hadn't taken to him from the moment his name was called off of the roster, imposing every ounce of discipline she could on him. When Albus had told his father, he merely laughed it off to running in the family. Albus sure that whomever his father had studied under couldn't possibly have the same blind hate nor the icy, vindictive nature. Albus adverted his eyes from her glare, fearing that his Professor could somehow be a long lost relative of Medusa.

"Unfortunately, you insist on proving time and time again your incompetence and need to make a scene-"

"But Professor, it wasn't my fault! How should I know if you added the flobberworms while simmering it would curdle and burn through the cauldron!" Albus couldn't help but protest. He hadn't actually known that reaction nor did he realize that there was a proper time to add the flobberworms as it hadn't been written in his textbook.

"Any competent student could tell you that without batting an eye. We covered it earlier this year. Perhaps, it you are so dense to the art, you should request assistance," she suggested, despite that they both knew she'd first skewer him than allow peer collaboration in her classroom. Albus went to bring this to her attention, but she cut him off. "You'll be joining me again this weekend for detention Saturday night for your insubordination."

Albus straightened to his full height, glaring down the woman across the room. Despite his anger, he kept his mouth shut, knowing when silence was more redeeming than a retort. His mind was already off plotting how to enact revenge on Chang. The woman was the first to break the gaze, a small smirk of triumph on her lips, unaware of Albus's murderous thoughts.

"As I was saying…Typically I'd insist you to aid in preparing ingredients or tending to the equipment, but not tonight. Out of fear for the well being of school property, I've decided a more traditional method of punishment. Mr. Malfoy here," Albus quickly snapped his attention to the far end of the Potion's room, noticing the silvery head for the first time, "is working on a potion. I personally recommended hi for the job and he's been brewing it excellently for the past few months. Five to be exact. It still has three weeks to mature. You, Mr. Potter-"

"Am supposed to help him?" Albus spat disgustedly. Almond eyes narrowed dangerously, but Albus didn't back down as Malfoy was the last person he was going to help with anything.

"Mr. Potter, I would never entrust you to touch a potion anywhere near this caliber. Your assistance would be more of a hindrance and a punishment on Mr. Malfoy as well. No, you are to figure out which potion Mr. Malfoy has been commissioned to brew and write a foot long parchment on how you discerned what potion it was and another foot long parchment on its uses, hazards, etcetera. It'll now be due when you return Saturday." Green eyes bore into the back of the blonde's head, who still hadn't looked up from his potion since being addressed.

"Scorpius?" Professor Chang's voice significantly softened when addressing the blonde. The boy finally raised his head, questioning his teacher silently. "I'm confident you have everything under control. If you encounter any problems, I shall be in my office," she emphasized this last statement with a pointed look at Albus. The latter couldn't help but notice how the pale boy bit his lip, almost imperceptibly before nodding his head, tucking stray silvery strands behind one of his ears. As Professor Chang departed, Scorpius quickly looked back to his cauldron, standing there watching it bubble for a moment before flipping a page in the book propped on the table next to him. He still had yet to acknowledge Albus or ever glance in his direction.

Sighing, the dark haired boy pushed himself from the table he'd perched himself behind. He made no more to approach the Malfoy heir, wishing Chang had told him to pickle frog brains or scrape under desks or even clean the livestock storage room rather than this. He'd have to tell his father of this later as being stuck in detention with the bane of your existence could not be beaten by any childhood story of punishment his father could conjure. Even if his father could make an argument against him, the fact that he was stuck with a Malfoy automatically trumped it. Deciding that there had to be a way to get the assignment done without actually talking to the other boy, Albus dejectedly made his way to the far side of the classroom.

Scorpius heard the shuffling of feet in front of him but pointedly refused to look up. He wasn't sure when it had happened or even why, but somewhere along their time at Hogwarts the Potter boy had developed an intense hatred towards him. He'd shrug it off to his last name, as it had lost him favor with his house initially, he had to think it was more than that as for the youngest of the Potter trio was uncannily nice to him as they shared Arithmacy. His resolve to not look at the other boy broke when he heard clanking and a mumbled curse. Fearing for the well being of his potion, he searched wildly for the problem. Albus stood a few feet away, rubbing his hip that had knocking into the table holding the few ingredients that Scorpius needed for that night.

"Be careful!" he implored. He had meant to have it come out angrily, but the tone was a bit more pleading. Albus sent him a dark look, but didn't respond, pulling the extra chair up on the other side of the cauldron. Green eyes plunged into the depths of the concoction and Scorpius realized he wasn't the only one who was avoiding the other. At least Albus didn't feel like playing power games today. Scorpius rarely responded to the bait but he didn't have the patience for it tonight. Discretely, Scorpius observed as the boy across from him tilted his head in every various direction, trying to find some secret to the boiling substance that would give him the answer to just what Scorpius was brewing.

"She intended that you actually asked questions," Scorpius found himself muttering between stirring. He felt Albus's gaze snap back up to him and his ears colored against his will. Why did he have to open his mouth?

"Yeah well the old hag's intentions went to waste," Albus muttered. "Why would I ask you anything?" Scorpius's eyes narrowed at the last comment, but he held his tongue. He was not one to be impulsive. Instead of snapping back, Scorpius surprised even himself with the response.

"I'm brewing Felix Felicis. It's liquid luck, in case you're that daft. You figured it out because it takes six months to brew and Professor Chang said I had been brewing it for five months thus far with three remaining. The gold color is characteristic of it as is the pleasant smell. You can see the budding of the gold leaf, which will eventually develop into movable droplets that will leap like goldfish upon the completion. You can also include how I was meticulous while stirring and every fifth stroke was counter clockwise then a sudden clockwise to finish it off. The simmering takes place for eight hours before a two hour stirring period. Include something about the etymology and come up with something creative on how you came across all these points. I've heard you wondrous Quidditch stories in the common room, so use some of that imagination towards the parchment," Scorpius ended with the slight dig. Gray eyes came up to meet green and he was taken aback at how astounding the gaze was when it wasn't clouded in hatred. In fact, at that moment, Albus had forgotten his vendetta against the slighter boy and was sizing him up.

"Why are you brewing Felix Felicis? Isn't that hard?" Scorpius didn't resist rolling his eyes.

"Yes, actually. But I've been at NEWTs levels since the middle of last year," he informed. His voice held no bragging tone nor even one of condescending, making Albus's eyebrows knit together.

"But why?"

"Because I like Potions."

"No I mean why are you brewing it?" Scorpius met his gaze again, scrutinizing the boy that had done a complete turn around in the past two minutes.

"I'm not allowed to say..."

"Oh," Albus seemed to remember who he was talking to, steeling himself up again. Clearing his throat, green eyes shifted anywhere but the boy in front of him that had just given him all the answers. Deciding that he better actually write down all that information, he moved back to the desk he originally inhabited across the room. Finding a quill and parchment, Albus began scratching away everything Scorpius had told him and once finished, he just started doodling on the side of the page. He couldn't write the essay then, as he really knew very little about the potion past what he was just told, and that seemed the best way to spend the rest of his three hour detention than attempt to discern the kindness his rival had just shown him. Nevertheless, he couldn't help himself from stealing glances at the blonde as he hovered over the cauldron over even as he put away all the supplies at the end of the two hour period. Albus blatantly stared at Scorpius as he sauntered across the room with an air of dignity, that Albus decided had to be natural rather than just for show like some of their other housemates, to alert Professor Chang he was done for the night. As the teacher reemerged for the last bit of his detention and Scorpius left, Albus blocked any thoughts of the blonde from his mind or why he had been so fixated on watching him that night. The fact that his long hated housemate suddenly spouted all the information needed to complete his detention assignment despite the coldness Albus had earlier poured on him was just suspicious, Albus decided. It was that suspicion that caused the dark haired boy to watch him like a hawk, was the last of Albus's thoughts on the matter- it was just Slytherin nature.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Slow start, I know. I promise that things will pick up quickly, but background just needed to be set.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

A/N: Thank you everyone who took the time to review! Without further ado...

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Two_

Albus found that the days passed by with uncharacteristic haste the rest of the week. He had spent much of his free time writing the essays for Professor Chang, only after completing them coming upon the idea that perhaps Malfoy had purposely given him false information. Everything the blonde had said about Felix Felicis could be checked for accuracy with both the library as well as his cousin Rose, who had an uncanny ability to just about everything without having to study it, but not much could be said towards knowing if the potion was actually Felix Felicis or not. It would be much to like a cunning Slytherin to hide a lie behind a path of truths. Albus had gotten so desperate to make sure that the other boy wasn't lying he tried to convince Rose to sneak into the Potions classroom after hours. On the principle that she was a good, rule abiding Gryffindor, Rose declined. This left Albus where he was now- nervously entering the dungeon classroom with two parchments that could quite possibly land him detention for the rest of the school year if he was wrong.

The first thing Albus noticed was that once again Scorpius was occupying the far corner of the room. Surprised, Albus quickly recovered, realizing that the other boy would obviously be there again as the potion needed exact timing to be tended to- or so he had been told. This time, Albus took the first seat on the opposite side of the room, for then the only way he could see his classmate was to drastically turn his head to the right. He was determined to not give the blonde even the slightest bit of attention tonight. He had been coerced into working together with him last time and Albus was sure that he couldn't extend his civilities much pas that. He shook his mess of black hair at the guilty notion that he hadn't actually been pleasant at all despite the other's kindness, as if the movement would dislodge the treacherous idea.

"Do you have the assignments?" Professor Chang's voice sounded from Scorpius's corner, and Albus stiffened at already having to break his vow to look in that direction. Instead of turning towards his professor, a move that would either go unnoticed or earn him even more suffering, he dropped his gaze to his bag as he began to ruffle through the compartments.

"Yes, I have both parchments for you. Here," Albus offered, placing them both on the table in front of him hesitantly. When he thought she'd ask him to bring it to her, he was surprised as she came towards him, scooping them off of the desk. Albus looked up, watching her as she eagerly scanned the paper, face darkening as she read along. Brief panic washed through Albus, realizing that his fear the blonde had tricked him was well seeded.

Green eyes flashed murderously, seeking out Malfoy. The dangerous gleam faltered for a brief moment when he realized that gray eyes were silently watching him. Albus narrowed his eyes further, trying to express his threats of what was to come. He was so overheated that he didn't register that Scorpius's face flickered with confusion before throwing up a stony mask.

"I see you manage to figure out what potion Mr. Malfoy was brewing," Chang muttered, rolling up both parchments. "Although I would assume you had unlikely help." Albus brought his attention back to his teacher, astounded at the comment. He flicked his gaze back to Scorpius in time to catch a small smile from the blonde before returning his full attention to the obviously annoyed professor in front of him.

Albus smirked, realizing that Chang had thought he would be unable to come up with the correct answer. She must have recognized the animosity between the two boys and attempted to play against it. It was that and the idea that her star student would never betray his secrets that had given her what she thought to be the upper hand. She shot a nasty glare at Scorpius, who quickly began to busy himself in his work, unaccustomed to such hostility from the Potions Master.

"Not really, it was an easy assignment," Albus quipped suddenly. His smirk grew as he drew her attention off of the other boy and onto Albus once more. He had successfully saved Scorpius some unwanted anger and also insulted her discipline abilities in one line. Not that he cared whether or not Scorpius was at the receiving end of the woman's lashes.

"I see. As you appear to be too superior for my assignments, I'm sure you'll be relieved to know you won't be subjected to any tonight. An unfortunate third year exploded his potion earlier yesterday and he spent last night cleaning the supplies. You can thank him for sparing you from menial work as well. I'll alert you when your detention has been filled." With that, she turned sharply on her heel, clenching the parchment as she retreated to her office. She offered Scorpius a small nod before exiting, indicating that she harbored no ill will against him for Albus's success with her assignment. Albus exhaled as the office door closed behind his teacher. A bout of triumph built in his chest as having escaped any meticulous activities that night. All he had to do was sit out the next three hours and he'd be home free.

Albus turned around, leaning back so that the potions desk supported his upper body. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax in the cool basement air. When he had first entered Hogwarts, he had been terrified of being trapped in the dungeons as he had spent most of his childhood outside. With such a large family and an array of cousins and siblings his age, the outdoors was the only place that could withstand their games and pranks. He found that within a few weeks, the damp air of the underground wasn't nearly as musky or oppressing as he thought.

It was true that he still loved venturing outside, as the wind caressing his face as he stood on the Quidditch pitch could not be matched by anything. Yet while the outdoors served to energize him, the dungeon air was crisp and inviting. As the only Potter to be placed in the Slytherin house, as Lily ended up in Ravenclaw, he was sure that none of his siblings would understand this love of the most intriguing parts of Hogwarts. Albus was also sure that neither of them knew the secrets of the school like he did, as much of the tricks of the castle above ground were common knowledge but the dungeons offered a spectrum on hidden treasures that people never paid much mind to discover.

Letting his mind wander, Albus quickly became uncomfortable in the position he chose. Spinning around so he was facing the table, he learned heavily on his elbows. Muscles itching to moves, that position didn't last either, as Albus switched to slouching deeply. Scorpius watched from across the room as the dark haired boy fidgeted around the desk. He repressed a laugh at the antics. This was the first time that he had ever seen Albus so unkempt and the stark difference was enough to give him a good laugh.

The Potter boy was usually nothing less than the dynamic, yet frigid self-proclaimed King of Slytherin. He might have only been a fifth year, but between his surname, charisma, and cunning, the raven-haired boy definitely upheld the position. That and the fact that he was the captain of the Quidditch team didn't hurt his popularity as well. Well, Scorpius mused, it was more status than popularity. Their Common Room was dictated by the feats of your actions and sharp tongue, and Albus had assimilated quite a bit of followers because of his proclivity in these matters. Even if someone went to challenge the King, they were sure to either fall victim to his spat venom or the whiplash of one of his cronies. Scorpius had been subjected to both in earlier years, but when they realized he never made an attempt to climb in their little social ladder, he became a lame target.

Although, when it came down to it, Scorpius was positive that he could be colder and just as effortlessly witty as the other boy. He just never understood the motivation behind their little games, as in the end they were all in Slytherin and while its dark characteristics were erased by the current Hogwarts regime, the house name either earned you power or cost you a position as house loyalty extended despite your standing once you left the school as the rest of the Wizarding world seemed to scorn these alumni.

The one profession that favored Slytherins above the rest was potions, which thankfully was Scopius's passion as he was sure that with his last name on top of being a Slytherin would bar him from any other opportunities in the Wizarding community of the United Kingdom as well as much of Western Europe. It was the downside to having such a prolific surname; the scope of people who knew your dirty laundry was far greater than the regular wizarding family. The effect of the last name "Potter" must have an opposite effect, Scorpius mused to himself, glancing over at the raven-haired boy who had once again flopped into a new position. Remembering the conversation he had overheard about Albus's desire to play Quidditch professional, Scorpius wondered if being a Potter was enough to place on any team with or without talent.

Albus's mind was as far away from such topics as possible. He had come to realize just how long a few hours could be, as he was sure that the agonizing few minutes that had passed had been enchanted to last twice as long. The only thoughts occupying his mind were everything he rather be doing and that he should most definitely not look over at the blonde across the room. The latter seemed more and more appealing as the time passed, if just for the reason that Albus had a tendency to enjoy doing things he was told not to- even if the person instructing against it was himself. Sparing a miniscule glimpse, one that Albus justified by saying that he wasn't sure if he was still there as he was so quiet, he noticed that Malfoy's lips were downturned firmly and his brows knit. Obviously not the potion he was thinking about, as he was now robotically stirring it and even Albus could do that without concentration, the raven haired boy found himself curious at what was going on inside his rival's mind. This too he justified for being absolutely bored and isolated unfairly.

Albus swiveled his chair around again, scowl crossing his face at the unwanted interest in the boy he was happy to ignore or even torment a few days ago. This lasted for a few moments before Albus decided that if he was going to be stuck in the potions lab for the rest of his Saturday night, he might as well not punish himself further by not speaking to the only other living being inhabiting the room. Even if it happened to be Scorpius Malfoy, disgusting offspring of bigoted purebloods. As long as Albus kept himself sane, it was worth the slight tarnishing of his beliefs.

Scorpius was drawn out of his reverie when a farm unceremoniously plopped itself down on a stool in front of him. Glancing up from his potion he found Albus Potter sitting in front of him, hunched forward casually although avoiding any eye contact with the other. Surprised by the turn of events, Scorpius decided to ignore the intrusion on his personal space. The silence he enjoyed while working on his potions didn't last much longer, as Albus took no time in interrogating Scorpius.

"So why are you making liquid luck?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that," Scorpius shot back smoothly. Albus's eyes narrowed, suspicious of the other's motives.

"You know that brewing it for personal gain is illegal, right?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of all aspects of my potion, thanks. I do believe it was me who characterized Felix Felicis for you a few days ago." Albus quickly shut up, realizing that Scorpius was right on that matter. Still not thoroughly convinced on the blonde's motives, Albus watched each move carefully as if it would suddenly give something away. Scorpius felt Albus's eyes search him and sighed. "Plus, I was asked by Professor Chang. It isn't as if I'm brewing this on my own, she allowed me to brew it in her place in order for me to practice on my level. If a teacher at Hogwarts was supposed to brew it for a cause, surely the cause is good."

Albus was at least satisfied with this answer, but did not hesitate from continuing his questioning. Despite the fact he was inept in the art of potion making, it did intrigue him how one could create a complicated substance with a certain effect from such mundane ingredients. Or maybe it was the fact that he was incapable of doing this on even a basic level that intrigued him to the art. After all, Albus Potter excelled at everything.

"Why are you using such a small cauldron?" Albus asked, curiosity evident despite his attempt to sound casual. Scorpius let a small smile find its way to his lips, amused at the uncharacteristic treatment. Even with the previous insinuation, it was obvious that Albus had taken some interest in him. Or at least his potion.

"Did you manage to somehow not retain any information about Felix Felicis despite those parchments? Its toxic in large amounts, so potioneers typically only brew enough for the task at hand with enough to store in case of post-cooling contamination. That and the fact this is an extremely difficult potion to make. It is more manageable on a smaller scale," Scorpius lectured with a slight tease, voice betraying his excitement on the matter.

Despite his intrigue, Albus couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy actually wasting their time making sure that every some-odd stroke went counter-clockwise or chopping up livers into miniscule dices to they wouldn't have an effect on the consistency of the potion. The thought of displaced livers was enough to set Albus against the science that Scorpius exuded passion for. It must be a sick kink of purebloods to enjoy he arcane and gore, he deduced. Yet his cousin Rose also seemed to enjoy the subject to the point his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione installed a basement in their house for the sole purpose of her having a potions lab. Maybe it was just an affinity for the lonely. Albus snorted at this last thought, noticing how both Scorpius and Rose didn't seem to quite fit with their peers. Solidifying his theory, Albus raised his gaze in challenge to the inquisitive gray stare. Scorpius just shrugged impassively, not caring whether or not he got the cause of Albus's odd behavior. Even with the King of Slytherin having a change of heart towards Scorpius for the moment, the latter was less than inclined to take interest in the boy. For their five years in school, Scorpius had learned how fickle Slytherin politics could be. All he cared about was missing his backstroke.

"Surprisingly, I did learn a few things. For example, this happens to be a high-class potion. How exactly do you even know how to brew it properly?" Albus retorted. Scorpius seemed to take a moment to decide on his answer before shrugging.

"Professor Chang helped a bit, but my father is very keen on potioneering. As he could never get his license in it, I became his protégé practically from the womb. We have a lab at home twice this size, fully stocked you know," Scorpius added the last line with pride. Scorpius's eyes widened, realizing exactly to whom he referenced his father. Both turned their attention off of the other, allowing the conversation to lapse into an awkward silence. Scorpius found himself repressing a frown, having had actually enjoyed conversing with the other boy. Albus recovered the use of his vocal chords first.

"You didn't have to tell me what you were brewing," he muttered.

"I know." The dismissive answer irritated Albus. He had been wondering for the past few days exactly why he had been in the other boy's good graces enough to tell him the answers to his detention assignment and with that brushing off, it did nothing to quell the gnawing at his mind. Losing his ability to remain collected, Albus snapped.

"Yeah, well forget it in the future. I don't need hand outs from the likes of you," Albus practically growled.

Scorpius remained silent. This wasn't the first time that Albus had called him, in a roundabout way, son of a Death Eater. True, he had become accustomed to it but it was tiring to have to stand behind the faults of his father when his father had been but a scared boy of his own age. It was unfair yet Scorpius also understood that few things were fair. While talking to Potter had been enjoyable for the time, he should have seen that it wouldn't last. Albus pulled off being cold and calculating too well for it just o be an act for the common room. Maybe he was just faking his amiability to boost his status.

At that moment, Scorpius acknowledge the fact that he really did deserve the title of King of Slytherin as Albus Potter was most definitely the snakiest person he had ever met- one moment he could be hypnotizing you and the next his venom was coursing through your being. Despite the obvious discomfort on both parties, Albus didn't make a move to leave Scorpius alone. His presence quickly became unwanted, irritating Scorpius. Unfortunately, Albus didn't pick up on his lack of welcome.

"How can you stand being cooped up in here on a Saturday night?" he sighed exasperatedly, ignoring the fact he had just bitten the blonde's head off. He was still the only possible conversation partner and Albus was sure that his detention was far from over and he wasn't ready to resign himself to suffering in silence.

"Usually, I take this as my time to unwind and get some peace and quiet," Scorpius hinted, although the jibe seemed to go above Albus's head.

"The guys have some firewhisky back in the dorm. Ya know, in pre-celebration for the game net weekend," Scorpius snorted, finding amusement in the way his peers found any excuse to get belligerently drunk. "They shouldn't be able to give school-related punishments on the weekend. It's supposed to be our break from the education system!"

"Actually, it's our time to practice and apply the theories learned in our classes outside of a structured environment to secure our comprehension of the topics. The free time it permits encourages students to learn the responsibility of balancing learning and prior commitments with a social life," Scorpius admonished, exaggerating his dedication to his studies. He enjoyed spending times with his friends and escaping the drag of the week as much as any other student, but he couldn't help but antagonize the other boy. Albus stared at him in horror, making it worthwhile. Scorpius decided to add the icing to the cake. "I believe that for the month of May they should extend classes, especially for upperclassmen who have OWLs and NEWTs to attend to. All social events should be canceled in the name of preparing students for their future."

"But it's the end of the Quidditch season!" Scorpius smirked, refusing to respond. Albus seemed utterly fluster and the blonde was quite content with himself to be able to throw him off his game just by pushing his buttons. "Surely, you have something better to be doing than hanging out in a dingy dungeon tonight," insisted Albus.

"Careful, I wouldn't want Professor Chang to hear you call it that," Scorpius snickered. "When I'm finished, I'm sure Nena and Greg will be around."

"Who?"

"Zabini and Parkinson," Scorpius explained, realizing that Albus probably knew as much of them as he knew of Scorpius. Less, probably, seeing as Albus knew enough of Scorpius to hate him. His two closest friends had just seemed to fall off of his radar due to their family's histories. Hearing the last names, Albus crinkled his nose slightly.

"Oh." The two slipped into silence again, which Scorpius was thankful for. He was counting down the minutes until he could leave his potion for the night. While he usually enjoyed tending to it even thought it had become repetitive as it was in its final assimilating stage, tonight he wished he had just let Professor Chang deal with both the Felix Felicis and the irritating Potter. As if on cue, the potion crackled under his administrations. Grinning, he gave one final backstroke before stepping back from the cauldron. Pride spread across his features, and he couldn't help but look towards his current companion to see if he noticed that the night's efforts had been successful. Green eyes were just watching him curiously, thoughts carefully hidden behind them.

As Scorpius began to clean up, Albus felt panic rise up in his throat. The smaller boy was going to leave and he'd be stuck here serving time with a teacher who despised him for who knows how long? Realizing that he had once again stepped in it with their conversation, Albus grappled for any topic that could be something neutral that wouldn't remind him of how much he disliked the blonde. Without thinking, he found himself blurting out the first thing that came to his lips.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Scorpius paused while cleaning up his counter of ingredients. Gray eyes met green, searching them for malice or something equally as negative. Albus willed himself to learn earnest. Scorpius dropped is gaze back to the mess before answering.

"I suppose I'm fond of it," he mumbled.

"Really? I've never seen you at one of the house games?" Albus almost grimaced at how untactful he could be at times. Scorpius brushed it off.

"I find the rivalries here petty. I much prefer the tactics of the Ravenclaw team, but apparently its sociably unacceptable to vote for the best team if it isn't your own house."

"Ravenclaw can sod off!"

"My point exactly," Scorpius chuckled, moving across the room to store the unused ingredients.

"No, honestly, this has nothing to do with the fact that I have the best team in the school," he supplemented the statement with a cheeky grin that Scorpius found himself rolling his eyes at with a soft smile in place. "Ravenclaw might have brains but it doesn't show in their flying ability. Who cares about strategy if you can't stay on your broom?"

"Who cares about how well you fly if you can't win a match?" Scorpius offered in return.

"I care. And I can win a match," Albus pointed out. Scorpius offered him a tentative smile, one that Albus eagerly returned. Quidditch was always easy for him to talk about. "I get that they can formulate more intricate plans that I ever could but he only team they could possibly execute them against is Hufflepuff. They fly like first years."

"But they think like professionals. Plus look at their keeper- did any of your chasers score in that game?"

"Actually, I think Nott did," Albus actually reflected on this, unsure of the validity of this statement. "But you're missing the point they scored once on us. That was because my keeper was doing loop-de-loops for some sodding bird," Albus scowled. Scorpius shook his head, setting aside the last of his supplies, heading towards Professor Chang's office. Desperate to keep Scorpius's attention and not be left alone, Albus shouted after him, "Plus we caught the snitch! We won! What do you have to say about that Malfoy, eh?" Scorpius didn't answer, knocking on the office door instead.

"Professor, I've finished for the night," Scorpius stated solemnly as the woman opened the door to her office.

"Ah already? I hadn't realized it had grown that late," she admitted. "Very well, how is it progressing?"

"It crackled as it was supposed to then went back to placidly simmering. I believe it will be extremely potent when the time comes," Scorpius reported. She nodded at him, offering one of her rare smiles.

"Glad to hear it. I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy the rest of your evening," she bade him goodbye, Scorpius returning the sentiments. As he turned to leave, she seemed to remember Albus's presence. "Oh, and please being Mr. Potter with you. I'm afraid of just what he might get up to left alone in my classroom," she added with a snarl.

Albus just rolled his eyes as she turned her back, relieved that he didn't have to spend any time alone. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he offered Scorpius a half smile before following him out of the potions classroom. Albus was anxious to cross the small distance between the potions room and his dormitory, as he was sure his friends were years ahead of him in the night's festivities. He kept his pace in check once Scorpius resumed their previous conversation.

"I must admit, your record may say something for your team. Maybe if you didn't shove others off of their brooms during matches, though, I may be more inclined to acknowledge your talent." Albus snorted, both amused and annoyed at the statement.

"My teammates are just overly excited to play the game. Not different than Bulgaria in last year's World Cup," Albus reasoned.

"Ah, but they have the plays to cover up their brutality. You are just ruthless and depend on the speed of your brooms and reflexes of the riders to win games," Scorpius antagonized.

"I'll take that as a compliment to my team's flying ability," Albus turned towards the familiar wall. "Parseltongue." The wall withdrew to reveal the entrance, Scorpius clamored in first, turning around once he was in the common room to address Albus once again.

"If that's how you want to take your lack of play planning, then it surely must be a compliment," Scorpius offered a small smile to the other boy. Albus's face was drawn when he entered the common room, eyes narrowed in what could only be characterized as disgust towards Scorpius. The blonde's smile fell, noticing the change in demeanor. He then realized that many eyes were on the pair that had entered jovially together.

"Since when do you know anything about Quidditch, Malfoy?" Albus drawled, cocking an eyebrow. "Can you even ride broom?" Scorpius realized that his earlier prediction about the boy's nature was right. Green eyes pierced him like a legend African mamba that had sighted its prey. Scorpius drew himself up to his full height, channeling whatever grace he had inherited from his father.

"I should be asking you the same question, Potter, after that game against Gryffindor. Who knew your big brother inherited all the good genes? Too bad poor ickle Albus only inherited a knack for utter hopelessness at Potions," Albus hissed coldly. Albus's eyes narrowed.

"At least there were good genes to inherit in my family."

"I do believe that my academic achievements eclipse yours, unless you're admitting to your inferior breeding?" Albus paused momentarily, an uncharacteristic move. Scorpius seized this moment of speechlessness to lay the final blow. "Tongue tied? And to think one would assume the son of the great Harry Potter would actually be able to hold his own. Pity, I guess surnames don't count for everything, now do they Potter?"

With that, he turned on his heel. His eyes did a quick scan, noticing that Greg was watching the scene a safe distance away at the entrance to the dorm rooms. The Common Room was silent as eyes regarded the blonde harshly as he crossed the room, all stunned to watch their King get a verbal lashing. Albus stood stoically in the doorway, eyes unreadable to the many prying gazes that turned to him as Scorpius disappeared into the hallway of bedrooms. Albus shook his head, turning an icy glare to the nearest inhabitant.

"I do believe he was referring to your inability to maintain any control of yourself in Quidditch matches, Thatcher. Perhaps next weekend you'll be a bit more useful and actually execute a play or two," Albus snarled. The younger chaser made a small noise of anxiety before nodding vigorously, not wanting to further anger the raven-haired boy. Albus, still glowering, strode across the room to where Avery Nott was lounging on one of the couches. Smartly, his friend ignored the fact that the typically silent Malfoy had just humiliated Albus. Instead, he offered him a frothy mug from the coffee table in front of him.

"Firewhiskey?" Nott offered. Albus grunted appreciatively before greedily grabbing the proffered drink. "Celestia?" He offered again, head motioning to a blonde that was perched on the side of a brunette that Avery currently had his arm around. Albus grinned ravenously at the girl, causing he to blush. He settled back into the couch, Quidditch team falling in around the set on the couch. The rest of the night went unblemished with the typical combination of drinks and girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Three_

Scorpius became accustomed to wearing a constant glare over the following days. Although not every look was laced with suspicion after the encounter, as generous amounts were based solely off new found curiosity of the normally reclusive boy, Scorpius didn't discriminate in his efforts to ward of the attention. To him it was all unwanted interest. Whether due to his hostile nature or the fact Albus hadn't faltered in his typically domineering antics, Slytherin's atmosphere had returned to normal by Tuesday. Scorpius had been relishing in his first day of resuming life as a wallflower to most of his peers and had even been withdrawn with his small group of friends. Thankfully, they understood his want to be left alone and acted as silent bodyguards as a precaution just in case someone was inclined to rekindle the tension. The only exception to this temporary vow of silence was Nena. Quiet was something her personality just didn't allow.

"I think poor Finch-Fletchley's head is about to explode," she murmured, not taking her eyes away from the board. Scorpius risked a glance in the direction of the Ravenclaw, snickering quietly. It was true. The boy's head was a brilliant shade of red, contrasting horribly with his fair skin tone.

"How unfortunate he was sorted into Ravenclaw- one of the worst in our year! Look, we're reviewing first term material and the fool looks as if he's just been asked to take the NEWTs instead of the OWLs. Pity on his mum when she finds out that Troll is going to be his average grade." Nena tsked, giving Scorpius a teasing wink before turning back to her work.

Scorpius shook his head, not holding back his grin this time. Tearing down their classmates was a common occurrence between the two of them, as Nena loved to gossip and this was the only form of it Scorpius would participate in. While sometimes harsh, it was a justified past time as they both were leading their fifth year class alongside Rose Weasley. As their Arithmacy course may have Dorian Finch-Fletchley jumbling his numbers, the pair smoothly calculated their problems with ease thus leaving them time to observe the rest of their classmates.

"What is _she_ doing?" Nena hissed. Scorpius looked over to his friend, confused at the sudden shift in attitude. Nena didn't return his gaze let alone notice his silent questioning. Her deep brown eyes were narrowed drastically, mouth curled up in a snarl as she observed something from across the room. Scorpius followed her gaze curiously.

The youngest Potter sat on the opposite side of the hall, head bobbing from side to side as she hastily wrote on her parchment. Pausing, she glanced up in Scorpius's direction, eyes widening when she noticed both Slytherin's watching her. The girl's fidgeting stopped and she seemed to apply herself twice as diligently to the project at hand.

"She was just spacing out, Nena," Scorpius reasoned, not understanding why the redhead's slacking off concerned his friend. Nena shook her head, curls bounding vivaciously with the movement.

"No, she keeps glancing over here. You should have seen it. She was blatantly staring. I guess subtle isn't something the great Boy Who Could Never Stay Dead taught his offspring," Nena mocked sardonically. Scorpius knew better than to ask how she knew the Potter girl was staring when her eyes had been glued to the board. The girl just seemed to know what was happening around her at all times. It had been exceptionally helpful in their third year when he, Greg and Rupert had been racing with their new brooms and Potter's right hand man had come to start trouble. Avery had attempted to jinx them from the ground, but was thwarted by a quick-fired spell from Nena. Scorpius and his friends went unscathed but the other boy had ended up paralyzed on the pitch until Filch found him. The three boys had been oblivious to his arrival and when questioned, Nena said that she had known he was up to no good the second he had left the castle's door. Due to this eerie talent, Scorpius withheld his judgment on his friend's absurdity in class.

Scorpius glanced back over at the younger girl when Nena let out a sound reminiscent of a growl. Sure enough, the Potter girl was looking in their direction. Instead of politely dropping her gaze after being caught staring, as any other student would, the girl smiled at Scorpius's questioning gaze. Deciding one of them had to have a shred of social decency, Scorpius quickly turned his head, focusing on the papers covering his desk.

"Bloody Potters," Nena snarled again. Instead of keeping her typical collected composure she was outright glaring across the classroom. Unfortunately, the girl seemed to pay no attention to the aggression as she had resumed her assignment after Scorpius broke their gaze. Ignoring Nena was the one thing no one would want to do as her temper preceded her.

While retaliation was limited in class, Nena muttered a spell and discreetly flicked her wand in the redhead's direction. A strong gust of wind swept through the other side of the room, resulting in the younger girl's books and papers to scatter around the floor and nearby desks. Nena turned back to the board as if nothing had even happened; the only display of her glee was how her eyes seemed to shine with greater intensity than usual. She felt Scorpius's own gaze rest on her profile.

"Oh hush. You'll be thanking me when you have one less person paying you mind," Nena teased at Scorpius's disapproving look. "Perhaps try being a proper Slytherin for once." Scorpius just rolled his eyes, slouching in his chair. Nena loomed over him with an exasperated sigh, hoping to discourage his posture. He had learned to ignore her annoyance at his tendencies to reject his socialite rearing and with this practiced art he just cocked his head to the side challenging her. Nena drew herself up taller, poising herself like a statue to juxtapose Scorpius as if she worked harder no one would notice his lack of propriety.

As much as he loved Nena, he couldn't understand her want to uphold traditions that were practically dead. While many though him to be the prodigy of Malfoy line and that he was going to something to regain honor to the name that withstood so many decades, Scorpius wanted nothing to do with it. He saw what the shambles of the pureblood wizarding community had become and while there were still a few names that weren't tarnished, such as Zabini, the status was a stigma of its own. Truthfully, Scorpius found it a shame that the culture had come to such an abrupt stop as there were some things worth preserving- like old wizarding traditions or age-old legends even if it was for academic purposes. But that was unlikely to happen in the near future and by the time the after effects of the Second Wizarding War had worn off, all of the positive pureblood contributions would be long forgotten.

Scorpius accepted this. While his father and mother tried their best to play both sides of the field, the boy felt it to be in his best interest to disentangle himself with all the bad notions even if it meant giving up some of the good. It was his only hope of ever escaping his last name. Somewhere in his trail to leaving behind the world of his elders, he had also picked up the typical youth's tendency to put comfort over appearance. It showed in his personally chosen attire, which stuck out form the majority of his clothes he had allowed his mother to purchase, as well as his nature. It was one of the things Nena could never comprehend and oppositely, Scorpius couldn't understand how sitting as if at wand-point was anything but awkward and uncomfortable. Then again, Nena was destined to marry some pureblood suitor and attempt to regenerate the future hope for their kind.

The blonde couldn't help the sneer at that term. Referring to himself and fellow purebloods as a separate breed of wizards and witches was something that was so ingrained in his mind that sometimes he thought about it as a generalization. No, she was not going to repopulate their 'kind', she was going to repopulate the pureblooded standards. It repulsed him how naturally the thought came to him.

"Mr. Malfoy perhaps after class you can explain to me why you are attempting to freeze Ms. Bones in place with your eyes," the professor snapped from the front of the room. Malfoy was dumbstruck for a moment as to what was wrong, realizing that his grimace at his own thoughts must have been taken the wrong way.

"Bastard, I wasn't doing anything," Scorpius whispered to Nena.

"You never do," she assured sympathetically. It was true, whenever Scorpius was blamed for something, he was very rarely a part of any activities pertaining to those in question. He figured that the younger batch of teachers enjoyed punishing him as a replacement for his father, and for that Scorpius did his sentence without complaining every time.

Draco Malfoy was fully in support of his son's reformed attitude on the pureblood community. Have been disenchanted with the lifestyle early on, he only still played the game as per request of his mother. The Greengrass family still held stake in the social order of the wizarding world and even though Astoria had married a Malfoy, they still were respectable. Scorpius knew fully of his father's actions as well as his repentance for them and he was proud to be his son, so the punishments of those who still needed closure were taken graciously to spare his father any further distress.

The period came to a close soon after, Scorpius lingering as to not get a verbal lashing in front of too many of his classmates. The professor, a stocky man that went by the name of Burdges, was watching the blonde with beady eyes. Reluctantly, Scorpius descended the steps of the lecture hall to come face to face with his instructor.

"Find my class boring, do you?"

"No sir."

"You spend my class doing the work I give you, Malfoy, not plotting some Slytherin absurdity." Scorpius had to bite his tongue from noting out loud how he wasn't the one being absurd.

"I had finished the lesson, sir," he attempted to explain.

"Oh so my class is too easy?"

"Not at all professor!"

"Mind yourself, Malfoy. If I find you disturbing my class again you'll regret it. My detentions are worse than Professor Chang's," he barked, eyes challenging the younger boy. Scorpius just steeled his mouth closed, not bothering to mention how Professor Chang was actually able to see the fact that Scorpius didn't stir up trouble thus he had never had a detention with her.

"Sorry, sir."

"Right, well, off with you," the smaller man dismissed frowning and waving off the Slytherin, obviously having anticipated more of a fight on Scorpius's part.

As soon as the professor dismissed him, Scorpius found himself being forcefully pulled from his spot. When he tried to pry himself away from Nena's grasp, she just squeezed his fingers mercilessly to insure his obedience.

"What's gotten into you Nena?" Scorpius demanded.

"Just keep walking," she warned, voiced dangerously low. Not willing to just follow her blindly at the moment, Scorpius opening his mouth to protest but was cut off by someone calling his name. Nena's grip tightened impossibly further and she pulled the blonde faster. Scorpius wondered why Nena was so against allowing the Potter girl to catch up to them. Even though she was protective, Nena usually encouraged Scorpius to stand on his own two feet at first. If he seemed to need back up after that, she was there in the offender's face, brandishing her wand and a fierce snarl before the other could process the fact and pull their own defenses. But there was something about this girl that Nena was dead set against.

"Scorpius! Hey wait up!" the girl called again. When another hand came to grab his free one, Scorpius was sure he was about to rip in half. Both witches were determined to pull him away from the other. Thankfully, these opposing forces allowed Scorpius enough leverage to free himself from both girls. Nena spun swiftly, eyes narrows and hair flying angrily around her. Knowing he'd have to deal with her anger later either way, Scorpius tried to ignore her and turned towards Potter.

She seemed to have been disheveled in her attempt to stop the pair from leaving. Her hair fell obtrusively in front of her face. Briefly the boy wondered if the two girls' hair were also in a battle of ferocity which of the two would prevail. Nena had incorrigibly voluminous curls and the Potter girl's hair blazed brighter than any of her Weasley cousin's dos. The two looked quite ridiculous standing off against the other, as they were such stark opposites. Nena's dark skin and height contrasted the Ravenclaw's fair complexion and petite status, leaving Scorpius right in the middle of the absurdities. If he had have been in any other situation, he'd have found it funny how three of the most outrageous looking students were now in a silent battle. For now, he repressed a smirk and addressed his pursuer.

"Hello…err…" Scorpius tactlessly trailed off when he realized he didn't know her first name. Nena scoffed, intensity of her distaste not wavering even in the hilarity of the situation. The other girl didn't seem to notice and just smiled.

"Lily. I know we haven't been introduced properly, but I know who you are, Scorpius Malfoy, and I guess I assumed you knew who I am."

"You know what they say about people who assume. Besides, he does know you. You're the kid sister of the most obnoxious Git Prince of Slytherin," Nena snapped, not giving Scorpius any time to reply. Lily spared the taller girl half of a glance before turning her attention back to the blonde in front of her.

"So, uh, how can I help you, Lily?" Scorpius asked awkwardly. He mentally scolded himself for how ridiculous he sounded when addressing the girl. Once again, Lily didn't seem to notice something to be off and beamed at the statement.

"Oh I was hoping you'd offer! Thanks, I mean I love Arithmacy, which is why I'm studying two years ahead of my grade, but I'm worrying about bringing everything together for the end of term. Especially since I'm taking the OWL as a third year. I still can't believe the ministry gave me approval. Must be my stupid last name. But thank you so much! When are you free?" The girl spouted energetically. Scorpius faltered, not used to so much emotion in an encounter. When everything processed in his mind, he wasn't sure if he was more taken aback the passing mention of her father to the son of a Malfoy or to the fact she thought he'd actually help her with something.

"I never offered anything," Scorpius stated bluntly. Nena smirked smugly as Lily's expression fell.

"You said-"

"I was merely asking what you wanted," Scorpius interrupted, although his voice did not have a harsh edge to it. Lily cocked her head minutely to the right, as if trying to decide something about the older boy. Scorpius resisted to shift under her gaze and thankfully she snapped out of her observations fast enough.

"Well, seeing as you're still here, I'm assuming you're willing to help me," she pointed out. The Slytherin had to see her point in this and just shrugged in response.

"Why would a Potter want help from someone like me?" Scorpius inquired, Albus's words from that weekend resounding in his head. Lily gave him an odd look.

"You're the top of the class, why wouldn't I?" Refreshed by this answer, Scorpius nodded in agreement. Besides, if the Ravenclaw tried anything on him he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. But something told him to just give it a chance.

"Fine. I'm free Friday after classes, I'll let you know where we can meet up," he acquiesced. Lily gave him one of her electric smiles again before thanking him and turning to leave.

"Oh by the way, Scorpius. You can tell your friend that when you grow up in a family full of Weasleys, she needs to do better if she wants to intimidate me," Lily called back airily before turning the corner. Nena halted abruptly and it was now Scorpius's turn to drag his friend away.

"That little self-entitled brat! Who does she think she's talking to?" Nena hissed.

"Relax Nena. Not everyone can fall for your charm," Scorpius teased attempting to lighten her mood. The girl just shot him a look.

"They're all just trouble," she ascertained.

"I don't know, she seems harmless; plus even her brother was conversational when he had to serve his detention with Professor Chang while I was tending to the Felix Felicis," Scorpius admitted. Nena stopped abruptly, eyes wide in disbelief at the statement.

"Please tell me you aren't defending the Snake King," Nena groaned.

"If he wasn't so fixated on the politics-"

"Oh shove it! Don't you fall for his snake like charm. You might think you're in control first but soon he'll be slithering all over you if you keep this up. Just keep in mind that he's a petulant child above all. Even you couldn't justify wasting your time on a lost cause like that," Nena spat, eyes narrowing. Scorpius's eyes narrowed in response at her unsaid dig on his want to see the good in everyone.

"Just because you two had a tiff over his intentions for you doesn't make him all bad. I'm not saying he's an alright guy, just he isn't horrible."

"Scorpius, are you hearing yourself?"

"Yes I am Nena. And when I actually have a reputation to worry about maybe I'll take the logistics into account but for now I'm just going to make my own decisions," Scorpius retorted, playing a similarly insinuating card against his friend. Nena ceased fire at the implications of her social climbing. Returning on their path to the dungeons, neither spoke.

While Scorpius was no stranger to the distaste of others, Nena had always been the exception to his group. All of Scorpius's friends were from old pureblood families, not because of the misconception that the boy refuse to associate himself with any other type of wizard, but due to the fact the rest of their house shunned the sons and daughters of the former Death Eaters. Nena's blood ran just as pure as Scorpius's but her exotic beauty and quick tongue made her too desirable and too Slytherin for the rest of their peers to ignore.

It also helped that even with his questionable beliefs that her father Blaise Zabini didn't participate in the war but sought refuge in his homeland of Italy. Instead of risking life and limb for a dwindling cause, the wise man had taken a wife and settled into proper social affairs in the new providence. Upon his return to England he boasted a dark skinned prize from Morocco on his arm and a preserved youth that the disenchanted survivors could only envy.

The vigor and beauty of the veterans was renewed in their children who now populated Hogwarts and still Nena stood out among the rest. Her milk chocolate skin was flawless, complementing her almond eyes and slightly flattened nose. What was most striking about her was her height and curves that British women just didn't possess. That and the mop of curls that she insisted on letting bounce along at their will despite whether they choose to lie admirably or expand upward for the day. Even if her name was one of those that had been tarnished, her looks were enough to earn her the good graces of the male sector of the school.

Fortunately for Scorpius, she chose to ignore the power of her sensuality and name for the most part. She enjoyed being in the tightly knit group of purebloods if only for the fact she could then scorn the rest and deem herself above them. It's always easier to place oneself above the majority if you belong to a party of few. Opposingly, her younger brother chose to use his exotic allure and traditional upbringing to domineer over the younger students and already won over much of the respect of the upperclassmen through his lofty shows in the common room.

If anyone could give the Snake King Potter a run for his money it would be that boy. And Nena knew it too, taking pride in the fact a fellow Zabini could possibly uproot a Potter. Nena had her chance to shine in that aspect when in their fourth year Potter had shown interest in her when the Yule Ball came around. Not even humoring his interest, Nena dictated to him and the entire common room exactly what she thought he was and where he could insert his wand. The raven haired boy's attempt to save face went even more awry as the girl bested him in every attempt to hex, curse, or jinx her into submission. In the end, Potter ceded from their war and it was one of the few hushed defeats of the self-proclaimed king.

It was also due to her that much of his friend group was seen at least bearable company. Within the past year even Greg had found a girlfriend outside of the confines of their circle. Nena was to thank for intimidating the girl into approaching Parkinson but in the end she found that the rumors surrounding him based of his bloodlines were false and they had quite a happy relationship. That is until the last time someone had started in with Scorpius and rumors of his ill will and plots for the likes of Greg resurfaced.

Not wanting to jeopardize her good Ravenclaw standing, she immediately broke it off with the alleged new generation Death Eater. But Greg had become accustomed to it, as had the rest of them. It was mainly Scorpius who brought this hatred out even without rightfully procuring the malice but it never crossed their minds to reject him to ease their own loads. Scorpius was sure that they'd all mesh better with the house mates without him there but whenever he brought it up Nena would become acidic and Rupert or someone equally as ambitious would wave it off as a nonsense idea. Scorpius was glad that at least the few friends he had were true.

Nena had remained quiet after the joke about her status, unaware of Scorpius's musings of how thankful he was for her while she herself thought how she must be a terrible friend if he felt her reputation defined her. When they finally reached the common room, Scorpius decided he just wasn't ready to face the rest of his house again. Things may have gone back to normal but normal was merely being ostracized and if he was going to be treated as if he wasn't there he rather be alone for a while longer.

"I think I'm going to go up to the library," Scorpius lied, knowing fully well Nena would rather spend her time doing work anywhere besides there as she felt it was too muddled with idiots. Nena recognized the statement for what it was, deciding to grant her friend some time away as she still fretted over his thoughts for her.

"Alright, I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner. Don't let any of those dolts wear away on your intelligence. You'd be utterly useless if you couldn't rival me in academics," she joked earning a small grin from the blonde.

"I'll be sure to stay as far away from any redheaded freak I see," the boy vowed. Nena smiled back, waving him off before entering the common room. Watching the entrance close, Scorpius waited until he was sure the girl was gone before heading deeper into the dungeons.

Coming across an exceptionally mold patch of wall, Scorpius halted and looked around to make sure he was alone. Pressing his palm flat against one of the middle stones and closing his eyes, he felt himself slipping slowly through the wall. Once inside the hidden room, he dropped his hand and opened his eyes.

The secret chamber was one similar to the Room of Requirement, only allowing those who concentrated on it access. This room remained the same for every occasion though, despite the various wants and desires of its pursuers. Due to its unobtrusive location and how deep into the school's dungeons it was, as well as the fact he had never run into anyone here, Scorpius assumed that he was one of the few if not the only student who discovered this safe haven in this generation of wizards.

Instead of relaxing in the welcoming space, Scorpius withdrew his broom from one of the far cupboards with full intent on spending the rest of the afternoon flying. While his secret room was comforting enough, there were few better cures to one's problems than the feel of wind whipping through your hair when you were on your broom. Checking to make sure that his broom was not tampered with, Scorpius slid effortlessly back through the wall.

Making his way out of the castle, he noted that he needed to be in early to sneak his broom back, as it would be hard to explain how he made his Astera appear from where it should be in the Slytherin dorms. He had moved it to his secret location the past year after his trunk had been ransacked as a joke. Not holding much value on anything else material, Scorpius felt that he should definitely safeguard the one thing that he was able to find solace in.

No one noticed or stopped the blonde on his way through the castle and reaching the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius smiled at the prospect of being truly alone for the first time that day. Swinging his legs over the broom, he expertly kicked off and sped through the air.

It was still nippy for Spring but the boy didn't seem to notice as he tumbled and twirled with the poise of a dancer. Feinting a time or two, Scorpius just let the adrenaline pump through him, erasing the reality of his social position. It was times like these he could pretend he was back at the family Estate, winding down from a day of proprieties with his parents and free from all of this prejudice. He was so caught up he didn't notice that others had come to inhabit the field until he feinted and almost knocked into one of their standing forms.

Pulling up in time, Scorpius lithely jumped from his broom, landing spritely a few feet away from the formed group. He was greeted with a few wide eyes and a handful of questioning gazes. Scorpius immediately recognized the short redhead in the back of the bunch from earlier. As she waved, the boy almost wished Nena was still here with him.

"Nice show," one of the men in the front said, stepping forward. Scorpius studied him for a moment before placing him as McCaughley, the Ravenclaw captain. "I thought you were a spy at first but Potter back there assured me you weren't. You aren't are you?" He demanded the last part with a bit of an edge.

"Er no, I don't get along with my House team much," Scorpius muttered.

"Hey Scorpius! I was just telling them they had nothing to worry about with you. I never knew you could fly so well!" Lily exclaimed. Scorpius wanted to comment about how she didn't actually know anything about him at all but McCaughley beat him to saying anything.

"She's right. You fly brilliantly. Shame you weren't a Ravenclaw. You're much too bright for Slytherin and I'm sure you could out fly half of the team," the taller blonde joked. While a few people behind him grumbled, Scorpius just turned red. He'd never really been acknowledged much let alone complemented at school outside of a handful of professor's praises. Now here he was being told he could have been an asset to Ravenclaw by one of the most well-liked students. His good mood was swiftly squashed by the arrival of more players.

"What are you doing here, McCaughley, I booked the pitch for the day!" Albus Potter growled. The team turned around, including the boy who had previously sizing up Scorpius. Albus noticed a glimpse of silvery blonde head of hair from behind the rival Captain's shoulder. Shifting a bit, his eyes narrowed as he found Scorpius.

"Actually, Potter, you booked it during dinner break tonight. That means until the first course is served, we're here," McCaughley explained as if he was speaking to a child.

"Well maybe if you didn't need a bloody snitch to keep you informed on our plays you'd deserve the practice time," Albus accused. Scorpius drew himself up, readying himself for a fight. To his surprise, the Ravenclaw defended him.

"How Slytherin of you do insult your own. The only reason I was talking to Mr. Malfoy here was to say how unfortunate his placement was for with flying talent like his we could beat most everyone. Maybe you'd like to take a pointer or two on technique from him," McCaughley suggested with a shrug. Heated that anyone would suggest that a Potter learn anything from a Malfoy, Albus gritted his teeth.

"C'mon guys. Let's leave these bookworms to try and find their way around a Quidditch pitch. Hopefully they teach how to stay on your broom in a book or two," Albus sneered at one of the more unfortunate Chaser who happened to have fallen off of her broom during their match earlier that year. Chuckling, the team fell in step behind Albus towards the lake to do flying drills.

Scorpius had meant to make a silent and unseen exit during this affair but the plan was foiled when Lily felt it her need to ensure his embarrassment and seal his fate with her older brother.

"Bye Scorpius! See you after class Friday!" she called loudly after him. Even as his pace quickened with his head was down, Scorpius could feel Albus's glare piercing his back.

Later that night, it was just Scorpius and Greg Parkinson when Albus returned from practicing. Green eyes were ablaze as he cast a silencing charm and crossed the room with purpose emanating from each stride. Scorpius sat up, eyes locking with his opponents, hand absently gripping his wand just in case. Greg too had drawn his own wand, worried as to what was going on.

"What are you doing to Lily?" Albus hissed.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius questioned, dumbfounded by the demand.

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy!" Albus roared.

"I'm not doing anything with your sister! She sought me out and ask me for help with her Arithmacy," Scorpius explained evenly.

"You're lying, she'd never ask you."

"Oh? I'm quite sure she did. She even engaged Nena in a tug of war on me in order to ask for my assistance." Albus squirmed at the mention of the dark skinned girl. Scorpius couldn't help but smirk before continuing.

"If you don't believe me, ask your sister. She is a fine young witch after all."

"Don't you touch her," Albus snarled, face inches from Scorpius's. Scorpius's smirk widened further at the anger he was causing.

"Wouldn't dream of it when I see what your genes produce." Green eyes flashed murderously before Albus collected himself and withdrew.

"You don't go near her, Malfoy," Albus warned.

"Why should I deny my academic services to yet another Potter? See how well it helped you."

"As I said, I could have done it one my own. I don't need help from the likes of you. And neither does my sister!" With that, Albus spun on his heel and marched fumingly through the door he had just come from. Donning a look of amusement, Greg pocketed his wand.

"Lily Potter, eh?" Scorpius groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up Parkinson. She is much too Weasley to be my type," Scorpius retorted.

"As if you can resist the charming Princess of Ravenclaw," Greg mocked.

"From what I hear she is no princess," Scorpius snorted, amused at how the sly girl's reputation got the best of her. Greg too snickered at the thought. "But really Greg, a Potter and a Malfoy? Now that's ridiculous."

Even as the two laughed at the hilarity of the prospect, Scorpius couldn't help the nagging feeling that was pulling wretchedly at his stomach. It began when Albus had invaded his space in fury and with each subsequent lash of the tongue it had grew more and more prominent. Briefly Scorpius wondered if this was what his father felt during his legendary face offs with the elder Potter. If so, he understood fully why the two were at each other throats throughout their entire time at Hogwarts. The rest of the night passed uneventfully and neither Scorpius nor Albus approached the other.

In their classes the next day Albus ignored Scorpius's presence more than usual. He was furious that Lily would even humor the idea of asking the blonde for help and after forbidding her to study with the Malfoy git and threatened the blonde, he was satisfied enough with his efforts. If the two actually went through with their rendezvous, his forewarnings laid enough ground for whatever revenge he wanted to incur.

He'd been waiting for a concrete reason to plot against Malfoy for five years. While his last name was enough to lay foundation for his hatred, the blonde was relatively quiet and never stepped a foot out of line, leaving Albus with no opportunity to justify anything done against the boy. If the blonde crossed Albus and fraternized with his kid sister, it most definitely counted as a reason to take some of his frustrations out on Malfoy.

Although at this point Albus was more annoyed with how out of nowhere his supposed rival had helped him with a potions punishment and suddenly wad friendly with his sister. That was also overlooking how Malfoy had coolly torn him down in their last two encounters and for anyone to be able to question his status in the House was unacceptable. He had worked hard to shed the Gryffindor appearance his last name alluded to in order to build himself up in Slytherin and some blonde who inherited the Slytherin lineage with it its characteristics was not going to ruin it for him.

Being a carbon copy of his father in looks, Albus spent most of his childhood attempting to emulate the legend. Being much more withdrawn than his Weasley cousins and older brother, Albus often found refuge by hiding inside with the adults where he'd attach himself to his father. Albus never thought of his father as Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world but merely as Harry Potter, hero of Albus's small sphere of life. He had heard stories of the great feats his father undertook while still a schoolboy and the one thing Albus could focus on as a child was how brave his dad was.

All that changed when he was sorted into Slytherin. While his father had admitted he was considered for Slytherin, Albus quickly came to realize dear old dad had no idea what it tool to survive in this cutthroat environment let alone thrive in it.

Albus reluctantly shed his Potter image within the first few months of being in the school and after that the disassociation from his family's glory came easily and Albus was now eager to build his own persona. While some teachers would swear it was Harry Potter staring out behind his son's eyes, these thoughts would soon fade as soon as the boy opened his mouth.

Despite his willingness to estrange himself from his family already in his attendance at Hogwarts and his adamant love for his acquired stature in his own House, Albus often found himself wistful for what could have been. That bravery that he had always admired of his father was not an active characteristic of being a Slytherin.

Ambition and headstrong nature were required, but bravery? His friends were more likely to throw him to the flames in the face of danger rather than stand and fight at his side like in his father's childhood stories. Yet it wasn't wise of him to show such disdain as he was sure one of the few competitors for his spot on the house would attempt to pick at his weakness in order to tear him down. And Albus Potter was not someone who would be taken down.

When he set his mind to it, Albus was likely to accomplish anything. That inclination was rare though unless it involved Quidditch or saving face. Even his antics and pranks weren't to his full capacity, as while it amused him, he just couldn't commit himself to something fully when his interests were conflicted. He'd been trying to shed his last bit of Gryffindor likeness for the past two years but it was too ingrained for him to let go an be the person he portrayed himself as.

As it was, his real dream was to become an Auror. He marketed as a backup plan that he could just get accepted into because of his father but secretly this desire eclipsed that of his Quidditch dreams. While it was true that he would most likely be accepted to the program based solely off of his lineage, Albus wanted to be able to succeed based off of his own skills. So when Chang gave him back his essays with a begrudging 'good job' Albus couldn't help but let an uncharacteristic smile break through his mask. It radiated off of his face and through his eyes, which shone brilliantly as they subconsciously sought of gray ones.

Albus's grin melted into a smug smile when he saw the other boy watching him, attempting to express his inner thoughts of not needing the other boy to do well. He was thrown off when his smile was returned with a small one from Malfoy. Albus dropped his gaze, good mood gone when he realized that not only had his look been misread but it also earned himself a pleasant response in return. Albus wondered just what was the other boy playing at?

His good mood was thwarted even further when he received his last graded potion back with a grade of Dreadful. Albus was about to argue but noticed the expectant look from Professor Chang and decided that rather than give in to her baiting him with her small smirk, it wasn't worth a detention for something that wouldn't come to fruition. Instead, Albus just sank back in his seat.

"At least last time I got a Poor," Albus muttered to Avery on his left.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got a Dreadful too this time. Hard potion. Besides you don't need Potions to play Quidditch," the other boy tried to joke. Albus just shot him a look.

"I'm supposed to be going for an Auror track according to Professor Patil," Albus explained, making sure it sounded impersonal.

"Well as long as Chang accepts you for next year's Potions you're in. Even if she doesn't, I'm sure between your name and your people skills you'll work something out. For me? I think I'm going to end up taking up that old oaf's job as grounds keeper at this rate," Avery snickered. Albus bit back the urge to defend Hagrid, slightly ashamed at how he let his friends walk all over the half-giant who had helped raise him. Not that they knew the last part, of course.

Albus looked back down at his grade sighing. He knew what Avery was saying was true but he really didn't want to go that route. When he felt someone watching him, his eyes shot up, looking for who caught him in the brief moment of weakness. Green eyes met gray again and this time a flicker of something made its way through Scorpius's eyes before steeling behind his mask.

When their gazes met, something clicked inside of Albus's head. He had read the stories of all the sacrifices his father had to make in order to achieve his goals and he had hoped to be half as selfless in his life after school, but right now seemed like the perfect time to start. There was only one way that he knew he'd be able to not only pass Potions but most likely be eligible to enter next year's class. He may not like it, but the answer lay in the owner of those prying gray eyes. This was it, he decided, Albus Potter was going to ask Scorpius Malfoy to help him study Potions.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! That was a longer chapter than usual! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's really encouraging to get feedback! Now, this is where our fun begins._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

A/N: So sorry for the delayed update! I underestimated my midterm load this semester, but that's what you get when you're taking twenty three credits. Nevertheless, I feel badly about disappearing for two weeks. Keep a look out for another update towards the end of the week to make up for the long wait. Once again, thanks to all the people who reviewed, it means the world to me :)

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Four  
_

Albus's decision to seek out the blonde for help developed into a problem of how he was going to justify this uncharacteristic move. While he'd love to keep it a secret from his fellow Slytherins, he was positive that Malfoy would not go for a closeted affair. Even if he did it would probably give him some sort of notion that Albus was unable to face challenges head on and opted to not have a backbone, which was a fallacy Albus didn't want even the most unfavorable member of his house to think.

After deliberating for a day and a half, Albus had decided the best way to handle the situation was up front and bluntly. If he put Malfoy on the spot in front of Albus's supporters, the blonde would be less inclined to say no and it also bolstered his own reputation. It would essentially be taking care of two of Albus's priorities as he had been meaning to put on a show to remind everyone that no silvery haired heir could slight his position as had been done over the weekend.

Without any thoughts of possible failure, Albus steeled himself to seek out the boy before dinner. His was not surprised to find Malfoy with his nose in some textbook on the singular couch his posse tended to occupy. Unfortunately, his testy dark skinned girlfriend was next to him. Albus scowled, remembering her rejection and how far she had gone to ensure that his life was as embarrassing as a Hufflepuff's for the upcoming week. Forcing himself to remember the stunning blonde he had landed as a date instead, although he couldn't remember her name for the life of him, Albus refused to be deterred.

Nena was the first to notice the other boy's green eyes trained on Scorpius, hers narrowing in return. Albus glanced at her once as he approached, stopping to hover next to the near end of the sofa where Scorpius lounged. The blonde didn't realize anything was happening around him until he noticed how Nena had suddenly become silent.

"So what happened to Abbott, Nena?" Scorpius prompted, afraid the girl had taken offense to his lack of commitment to their conversation. While he couldn't care less about the school's drama it served him well to stay in the girl's good graces.

"Malfoy," came the deep response. Forcing himself not to jump in alarm, Scorpius snapped his book close, eyes searching wildly for the owner of the familiar voice. Emerald met stormy gray and Scorpius realized why his companion had ceased he tirade.

"Potter," Scorpius shot back coolly without betraying how shaken he still was from the unforeseen arrival.

"After how proved yourself worthwhile by guiding me with Chang's detention, I've come to take what Professor Patil said to heart," Albus began with what he thought to be a diplomatic preamble. Scorpius merely raised an eyebrow, raking through his memory to think of what the Head of the Slytherin had said in regards to Albus.

"You see, Professor Chang has a bit of a vendetta against me. While I'm completely capable of handling the subject on my own, I was thinking if she saw me collaborating with her most prized student, it would effectively help my standing in the class," Albus lied. Scorpius just stared at him incredulously, causing Albus to blunder on, as he refused to admit he actually needed help.

"With OWLs coming up quickly I think it would be beneficial for both of us to work together on Potions. What do you say?"

"Beneficial for both of you? How could you, almighty git of Slytherin, benefit Scorpius?" Nena snapped. Albus narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl.

"While you and I have had our differences-"

"Differences? You think this is about the fact that you still haven't wrapped your head around the idea that someone could possibly see you for what you are and not want to go to some bloody dance with you?" Nena demanded. Albus opened his mouth to deny it, but even as he insisted that wasn't his thoughts at all to the pair, he inwardly noted how perceptive she was.

"This isn't about me, Potter. Although you'd never be able to wrap your head around someone not being self-oriented even with a family full of Gryffindors," Nena sneered.

"Now that's-"

"No, Potter. This isn't going to be some show of yours. Scorpius doesn't need you. There is nothing you could offer him, except maybe an apology for being a royal prat all these years." Albus was already so infuriated at being unable to get a word in that the shock of her verbally lashing out at him left him opening and closing his mouth wordlessly like a fish out of water.

Green eyes sought out Scorpius's own in a silent plea, to which the blonde only stared back deftly in return as he too was taken aback by the event's turnabout.

"What's worse is you can't even ask for help properly. Help, you remember that word? You most definitely need it after seeing your last few potions assignments. You'll be lucky if you pass with a Poor. But I doubt you'll be getting any worthwhile help with your head shoved so far up your own arse."

"Excuse me, but you really have no idea what you're talking about!" Albus finally shouted, face red and hands clenched into shaking fists. Taking in how riled and unkempt the boy in front of her was, Nena merely smirked.

"No, Potter, you have no idea what you're doing. Keep playing your little game and honestly best of luck to you because without this façade of importance, you're just a sniveling Hufflepuff," Nena said softly, tone still dangerous. She turned to face Scorpius, who just noticed that she had stood up sometime during the argument.

"I think it's time for dinner in the Great Hall," she cued Scorpius. The blonde nodded, quiet as he was somewhere between indignant that Nena had taken initiative for him again and not wanting it to become a pattern and being in awe of the entire affair. Albus stood as if frozen in place, anger radiating off of him as his eyes shone vibrantly with promises of revenge. Scorpius once again raised a single brow, this time with a humorous smirk to follow.

Albus momentarily debated whether he should continue the argument although he ended up admitting to himself it was more of a debacle on his end and thus his best plan of action would be to retreat to the dormitories and attempt to ignore the eyes of his housemate.

"Oh, and Albus dear," Nena called back as her and Scorpius reached the doorway. Albus froze in his retreat at the sound of his first name but didn't turnaround to acknowledge her. "Stay away from Scorpius." With that, both parties left the common room in opposite directions.

Dinner that night was worse than any point of the previous weekend. As the common room had been quite full at the time of the encounter, most of the Slytherins had seen the verbal attack first hand. The rest had seemingly been filled in within the past twenty minutes, including quite a few members of the other houses as well.

Scorpius kept his head down from the second he waked into the Great Hall as even then gazes assaulted him. While it had been Nena to have ripped the throne out from under the King of Snakes, the majority of people seemed to be intrigued by Scorpius's play in all of it. After all, he had been the original target of the popular boy. Conspiracies had already risen as to why Potter would seek out a Malfoy purposely.

"This is why the wizarding world is going to the dogs- forget the age old argument of corrupting wizarding traditions, truth is that everyone is so bloody closed minded that they can't think for themselves. Actually, they can't think at all. Put your eyes back in your head and shut your mouth," Nena growled at one of the Slytherin boys who had braved to sit close to the octet of purebloods. Scorpius just groaned, throwing his fork down.

Nena had been acting like a watch dog since the incident, glaring and snapping at everyone who passed. Even Greg acknowledged the immensity of the brewing issue and offered his own intimidating glares around the hall. Scorpius sat sandwiched in between him and Xavier Pucey, whose large build was enough to discourage a good amount of looks Scorpius inspired. Nena sat across from him so whenever Scorpius looked up it was her friendly smile that greeted him.

He didn't know what was worse, being the center of attention of being coddled. Yes, he appreciated his friends' efforts to discourage any interest as it usually stemmed into something that put Scorpius in a precarious situation. At the same time, he was a capable wizard and could hold his own.

"Scorpius?" snapped a high-pitched voice Scorpius looked up and two Nena's left, smiling at the only other girl in the group, Priscilla Pucey. She frowned as he offered her a sheepish grin, face taught drawn into a look of indifference

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I offered for you to come to Hogsmeade this weekend. Nena and Marcellus also wanted to join me," she repeated evenly.

"C'mon sis, it's bad enough you're dragging Marc along for that," Xavier groaned. Priscilla shot him a nasty look.

"Actually Marcellus was quite eager to accept my offer. Weren't you?" she rounded on the tall teen next to her. He offered her a charming smile, although Scorpius noticed it didn't reach his hazel eyes.

"Of course darling," he assured. She glared at him at his faux pas, causing the boy to sigh. "I mean Priscilla." Her face soothed back into indifference before turning her hawk-like stare back to Scorpius.

"Err, I guess so. Not like I'll be going to the match," Scorpius shrugged. "I just need to be back in time to check on my potion."

"Why anyone would want to go to see that horrid sport is beyond me," Priscilla muttered, ignoring the hurt look from her boyfriend. Marcellus Gamp was one of the few reformed purebloods who, like Scorpius, denounced the aristocracy that went with his last name. Somehow he had ended up dating Priscilla Pucey. While her twin was bearable, she was determined to bring back the title she felt her name deserved.

The Pucey family had stayed out of the war's path but unlike the Zabinis the lack of inclusion resulted in them maintaining their Old World views. Upon attending Hogwarts, Xavier had lightened up in order to be accepted while his sister was content to be holed up to the small selection of purebloods the school had to offer in order to claim herself untarnished.

Scorpius wasn't fond of the girl, but he did like Marcellus. As a former member of the Quidditch team, he was one of the only people who could ever give Scorpius a run for his money on a broom. Unfortunately, he had been replaced as soon as Kieran Thatcher showed interest in the sport. Being of muggle descent, he won over Captain Potter's favor and took the spot.

"Good, I needed your opinion on my dress for the end of the year ball," Nena admitted. Scorpius rolled his eyes, hating how his friend overtly used him for his fashion sense whenever the occasion permitted.

"I swear if you pick out another white gown I'll hex your hair off. It makes you look absolutely horrid," Scorpius teased. Nena shot him a look while the majority of the group laughed, Priscilla excluded who just nodded in affirmation.

While his friends still sent scattered glares, the atmosphere of their half of the table had considerably lightened. It was rare they all got together like this but when they did it reminded Scorpius of when they were young and had all been close. Even though most of the school shunned them, the group of eight had loosened over the years.

As dinner came to a close, nothing out of the ordinary happened and Scorpius was silently thanking whatever deities he could think of. While his friends would have left intermittently on a regular night, they all waited for Scorpius to finish before forming an impromptu bubble around him as they all went to exit together. Scorpius was unable to see if anyone was still looking at him through the barrier of Slytherins and he was extremely grateful at how his friends never failed to come through for him.

Upon reaching the corridor outside the Great Hall, Scorpius heard a familiar voice call out his name. The other seven Slytherins spun around with such synchronism it left Scorpius's head spinning a moment before he followed the action to meet his pursuer.

"Hello Potter," Scorpius greeted the red head, who was shifting back and forth on her feet under the accusing states of his fellow housemates.

"Lily," she corrected with a smile, not allowing the discomfort of having so many piercing glares fixed on her to deter her mission. The girl swept her long hair behind her ear before steeling her gaze on the blonde, ignoring the intimidating audience. Scorpius appreciatively took note of the gall the Ravenclaw possessed.

"I was just wondering if you were still free tonight? You mentioned you could help me study for Arithmacy today," she reminded. Scorpius felt Nena tense to his left and slightly panicked, hoping the other girl wouldn't make this the second Potter she told off today. He did not need any more eyes watching him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had forgotten about that. I'm free now," Scorpius offered hastily, earning himself a huff from Nena. She wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of the idea as the feel of his entourage suddenly turned hostile. Desperate not to begin a showdown with the youngest Potter in the middle of the hallway Scorpius grappled for the quickest escape. Thankfully, Lily noticed the shift in attitude as well and was quick to make her escape.

"Great, thanks. I'll just get my books and meet you in the library," with a parting smile, she scurried back over to her friends who Scorpius had just noticed from across the foyer. So she had been wise enough to bring backup, Scorpius noted amused at how different she was from her arrogant vigilante of a brother.

"What was that," Priscilla snapped.

"She asked for help earlier this week. I forgot," Scorpius brushed off with a shrug. Nena's face was trained forward, ignoring the two as the group continued their way to the dungeons. The rest of Scorpius's companions seemed to be in between a state of suspicion and indifference, but Priscilla did not back down.

"Do you realize who she is?"

"No, I didn't notice her blazing red hair nor her uncanny knack for jumping right into the snake's den without hesitation. Pray tell who she might be," Scorpius drawled sarcastically. He glanced up at Nena from whom he swore had just giggled at the joke despite her dislike of the Ravenclaw. Priscilla didn't take kindly to the lack of seriousness Scorpius addressed the topic and narrowed her eyes.

"She's a Potter. You know, the flesh and blood of the one person who has made this school a living hell for us? The reason we all suffer social ostracizing and criticism for our surnames rather than have our proper placement. She is the reason why everyone stares at you like you're some circus freak that is going to shoot killing spells at random whenever you'd please!" Priscilla nearly squealed.

"Honestly Cilla, she's done nothing to me nor has she ever participated in any of those stupid 'Neo-Death Eater' bombardments. In fact, she's one of the few people who have treated me like a student rather than some protégé of a line I don't even plan on continuing," Scorpius snapped.

"She's just a scheming Potter. I'm sure her brother put her up to this as some public pitfall for you. And don't call me Cilla," Priscilla hissed, hating her childhood nickname. Scorpius waved her off as they neared the common room.

"I'm sure, Priscilla," Scorpius emphasized her full name. "Hopefully one day you'll recognize that Potter is merely just a last name- like Pucey, not who we are."

"Maybe one day you'll realize where you belong and who you belong to and stop being so disgraceful," the girl hissed. "But that's unlikely."

"I enjoy being a disgrace in your book, thanks."

"Priscilla," Xavier warned as she went to retort. The girl shut her mouth and just glared. They were now in the threshold of their common room and the group had split sometime during the argument- Nena, Greg and Rupert huddled tightly around Scorpius while Cain, Marcellus and Xavier were trailing behind the smaller girl.

"Fine, but I'll have you know that when the Potter girl shows her true nature, we won't be there. If you want to turn your back on who you are then don't expect the people you're leaving behind to stand behind you." With that, she marched through the entrance before Scorpius could defend himself and say he wasn't turning his back on anyone.

"Let it go, Scorpius," Greg advised when he saw the fight remain the blonde's eyes. Sighing, Scorpius nodded.

"While I think Priscilla is right about that Potter girl being no good, don't let that stiff prat to get you down. Let's get you your books," Nena said. Scorpius gave her a small smile, knowing that was the closest to getting her to understand his offer to study with Ravenclaw. Rupert stayed quiet but nodded along.

The tight knit feel from earlier was completely gone when Scorpius entered the common room, as the half of his friends who had left were huddled together on the opposite side of the room than they usually inhabited. It was unfortunate that it took the endangerment of one of their own for them all to come together for any period of time. They were all just too different now and having only each other as intra-house socialization things became lonely quickly when they were sectored off.

Scorpius found himself ushered out of the dungeons within record time and his mind began racing on his way to meet the Potter girl. If Priscilla was right, he probably should have brought Nena or someone. His debate as to whether or not he should go back and get the other girl lasted until he was nearing the library wing when he decided that he had come too far to turn back.

The Potter girl was easy enough to find in the library as her red hair was a beacon that could be seen miles away. Scorpius made his way through the room that was much too crowed for a Friday night before hovering over the younger girl's desk. Not sure whether or not he should sit down, Scorpius just stood at her side awkwardly as she scribbled furiously away at some parchment. Frowning after going unnoticed long enough to get glances from other students, Scorpius resigned himself to announce his presence.

"Careful, you;ll scratch through your parchment and get ink all over Madame Pince's desk. She just might use that beak of a nose to peck you to death," Scorpius warned humorously. Lily abruptly stopped writing, looking up in alarm to see who had interrupted her. Eyes lighting up when she saw Scorpius, the girl let out a hearty laugh.

"As long as I leave her precious books alone, I'm sure my life will be spared," she gestured to the open seat, which Scorpius thankfully obliged.

"I'm not sure. That batty old witch might figure you to be a menace to her collection and determine preventative action necessary."

"In that case she might as well take her fury out on Professor Chang. If it wasn't for her potions assignment I would be no threat to the wellbeing of her library," Lily sighed.

"Potions?"

"Yeah, I'm awful at the bloody subject," Lily confessed with a scowl. "You must think me to be a complete dolt if I can't do physics or Arithmacy."

"Not quite. Your brother defines a new level of inability with the subject so I've come to believe it is just a Potter trait. Asking for my help must run in the family as well."

"Albus asked you for help?" Lily exclaimed dubiously, earning the two a few glances from nearby students. Scorpius became acutely aware that they hadn't been brought on by her outburst but many people had been watching the exchange between the youngest Potter and Malfoy since he entered.

"Yes he came to me after I helped him with his detention assignment. I was in the dungeons- oh." Scorpius cut himself off, standing so quickly his chair went rocketing back.

"What wrong, Scorpius?" Lily questioned, sincerity in her worry alarming the already frazzled boy.

"I need to take care of something. I forgot," he explained, not wanting to allow her colliquial nature to extend into his own demeanor. Now even Madam Pince was watching their conversation. "I'm sorry I need to go." Lily's face shifted from one of concern to suspicion and finally settling into dismay.

"Alright, I'll see if I can get my cousin to help me study then." Scorpius was about to agree that was a good idea before two facts struck him. For one, Lily as well as the rest of the student population of the room was expecting him to be a spineless Slytherin and wiggle his way out of the study session. Secondly, the girl had come to him on the sole basis he was the top of their class- opening up a whole new prospect of actually being a student rather than some predefined entity. Before he could think better of it, Scorpius turned on his own actions.

"How about you come help me?"

"What?"

"I have a potion I'm working on with Professor Chang. There has been so much going on today that I nearly forgot the time. If you'd like, you can come to the dungeons with me and I'll tend to the potion and help you study at the same time." Both Scorpius and the small audience seemed to hold their breath as Lily deliberated. Against what most would consider better judgment, the Ravenclaw smiled and began to pack up her belongings.

"Sounds fine to me. As long as you make sure I get an O this spring." Relieved at the answer, Scorpius offered his own tentative smile in return. Ignoring the various looks he was thrown as the pair of them exited, Scorpius couldn't help but let the feeling of hope bolster at the idea of being seen as anything but another Malfoy.

"Hello Miss Potter, Scorpius," Professor Chang greeted as the two entered. The older woman didn't question the girl's accompaniment but merely turned to the blonde. "I was afraid you were going to miss tonight."

"After all these months? Not likely," Scorpius responded although all too aware at how close to the truth that actually was.

"Hm. Very well. I have to grade the potions from you class this evening. I trust that you and Miss Potter are capable enough to tend to matters out here on your own?"

"Of course Professor, Lily and I were just going to review Arithmacy as I work," Scorpius explained, catching the expression of surprise at the use of the girl's first name.

"I'm sure that your Potions paper will be coming along well then, Miss Potter?" the dark haired woman rounded on the now quiet girl.

"Of course. It will be perfect for Tuesday's lesson!" Lily assured overenthusiastically. The professor once again arched a single eyebrow in criticism before nodding. Wordlessly, she retreated to her office leaving the two alone.

"She's always such a wonderful conversationalist," Lily muttered, heaving her backpack onto the high countertop with a loud thud. Scorpius let himself smile fully this time.

"Actually Professor Chang is really nice once you get to know her. Although I'm sure your brother would argue that. She seems to hate him for some reason," Scorpius mused aloud.

"It's because he looks like my dad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Mum told me once how she went after my dad once when they were younger because something happened to her boyfriend and Dad was there when it happened. He apparently botched it up though and when they got a bit older, Professor Chang wanted to try again but my Dad was with my Mum at that point. She blames him for never marrying. Albus just happens to be the spitting image of him," Lily explained, sifting through her belongings to find parchment and her Arithmacy textbook.

"The wondrous life and times of Harry Potter," Scorpius teased. He froze in his stirring when he realized that he has once again made a direct reference to the man in front of his daughter. A Malfoy talking about a Potter in any situation was taboo enough as it meant they were up to no good. But blatantly joking about the man's achievements to his offspring was as good as signing a death wish. If there was a savior of their world it was Harry Potter, and to deny him was to cross him.

"Stop freezing like that whenever you say something," Lily snapped. Scorpius whipped his head up form his potions, gray eyes meeting hazel ones glaring back at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it. Stop acting like I'm going to hex you where you stand or call some ministry official on you every time you think you overstep some line. I'm not afraid of you nor do I think you're some freak trying to reorganize some new Dark Arts order, although that seems to be the talk of the school recently," Lily sighed.

"But I'm a Malfoy, that's what we're supposed to be like."

"Malfoy, Slytherin, whatever! What you're supposed to be is irrelevant, my brother is more likely to join some radical group than you are," Lily argued. Scorpius dropped his eyes, feeling very vulnerable as the conversation progressed. He then realized the girl was interested in more than an Arithmacy lesson.

"Why are you here?"

"Because what I'm saying is the truth. I'm sick of the way people treat you and look at you- hell how m own brother treats you! I know how much it sucks to be a Potter and be expected to grow up to be just like my parents and come in here with a label to me before I even was sorted.

"I hated you too at first but then I saw in you the same way I feel. I know you know that these are all just stupid fallacies enforced by adults who are war veterans. Their war is not our reality. You are Scorpius as I am Lily. I'm here because you, Scorpius, are not only one of the smartest students in your year but also you seemed like you needed someone to remind you that not everyone thinks you're some heir to a tarnished name."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Scorpius in awe at how the girl who was two years younger than himself seemed to be so much more intelligent and aware than her peers. It was no wonder that she was two grades ahead in her studies. Tentatively, he raised his gaze to meet hers. A small smile flitted across her lips and Scorpius felt like he was being seen for the first time. Nena and Greg were the only two who ever permeated his shell before and having someone outside his childhood friends extend the offer was both thrilling and the root of anxiety. Deciding that this self-consciousness was not only necessary but also a positive, he decided to give being just Scorpius a try.

"Alright, so where did you want to begin in Arithmacy?"

The night went smoothly for both parties, or so Lily felt as she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. The hesitance on Scorpius's part had lessened after she went off on him, an action she did not regret. The boy needed to know that not everyone had the same twisted views on him as her brother and his cronies. It turned out that her assumptions were correct and that once Scorpius began to let himself open up, he was not only a good conversationalist but also had a humor that rivaled her cousin Fred.

Study aspects of the night aside, she simply would have to make the blonde open up to her more often. Scorpius Malfoy was her new personal project, for maybe once she was able to befriend him the people who had been staring at him that night in the common room out of curiosity rather than hostility may also do the same. Her satisfied mood faded when she entered the common room to see a familiar form perched coyly on the arm of one of the lounge chairs.

Storming over to her brother, who was seemingly attempting to woo some blonde sixth year whose face was too flushed and giggle too high pitched for Lily's taste, the redhead steeled him with a look reminiscent of her grandmother.

"Albus," Lily cut in, tone dangerous. The brunette looked up, face blanching in horror at being caught in the grasp of the Slytherin boy, furiously swatting down her hair as if that was the problem. Lily felt the need to roll her eyes at how well her brother had worked her over like so many others but resisted.

"Lily," Albus responded nonchalantly. "I was just talking to, Ellie right?" The brunette nodded. "Ellie here, and she was telling me how fascinating Herbology is. I never realized how tender and attentive one must be to the plants. One wrong stroke of the hand and-" his accentuation of the phrase but running his own hand down the girl's arm was cut short by Lily's temper.

"That's great Albus. We all know how much you love a girl who is good with her hands, but if you'd let Ellie return to her dorm I'm sure she'd love to take a cold shower after your assault. Wouldn't you Ellie?" The brunette looked over to Albus silently asking if she should go. Lily did roll her eyes at this, hating how her brother's status carried over even outside his house as well as at being ignored by the girl.

"Well I guess it is getting late. It was lovely meeting you Ellie. I'll be back to learn more about how you handle your plants another day," Albus said smoothly. The brunette nodded, mumbling her jumbled goodnights to both parties. Both watched as the girl left, Lily glaring while Albus observed appreciatively. As soon as she was out of sight, Lily rounded on her brother.

"Honestly Albus, have you gone through all the girls in your house you need to start with mine? Try some Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs!"

"No can do, sis. James had his pick of Gryffindors before I had the chance and Hufflepuffs are too soft for me. Thankfully you're a girl and that leaves your house wide open. Plus who can say no to letting a concerned big brother into their common room when his little sister is off god knows where," Albus snickered.

"Oh did you tell them of my unfortunate Astronomy Tower adventures again? Pity, I was just getting over the nasty looks the girls were shooting me last time you tried to play big brother," Lily shot sarcastically. Albus sobered up at this statement.

"You went to the Astronomy Tower?"

"No you git! That was your excuse for getting in here last time!"

"Oh."

"But even if I had it is none of your business," Lily shot.

"Of course it is," Albus snapped back, face darkening. "You're my sister and if any boy-"

"Don't even finish that statement, that's why no one would ever ask me on a date let alone a rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower." Albus looked a bit too satisfied with himself at that statement, which set Lily off further.

"Look, you can't just barge in here pretending you care whenever you're bored and then instill these stupid rules on me when you realize that I'm not a first year anymore. You lost that privilege a long time ago."

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! And I'm your older brother, I know what's best for you," Albus insisted.

"Albus you don't even know what is best for you! Your head is so far up your-"

"Wait, where were you tonight, Lily? I came here right after dinner and that girl-"

"Ellie!"

"Ellie, right. Ellie said that you ran in and back out right after you ate. It's practically lights out, so where were you."

"Studying," Lily stated defiantly.

"Studying? You're a Ravenclaw, doesn't your dorm have a study hall right there?" Albus motioned behind him as Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't studying with a Ravenclaw," she informed, knowing that the truth was dangerously close to coming out and the idea of hiding the fact that she was actually with Scorpius to avoid an even larger fight flitted through her mind briefly.

"You're friends with people outside of Ravenclaw?" Albus asked incredulously, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as to when that had happened. Lily growled in frustration.

"Yes, of course I am Albus! I'm not the ice cold Snake King who refuses to associate with anyone who doesn't wear green and silver- oh let me correct that, 'worthy' people who wear green and silver!" Lily shouted. Albus glared at his sister, rising to his feet to use his full height to his advantage.

"What are you talking about? You're so-" but Lily never heard what Albus thought of her as he abruptly stopped in his sentence. His eyes widened and Lily could see the facts clicking together in her brother's head. She silently cursed herself at forgetting how her brother was actually quite bright behind his harsh exterior. The younger girl knew he had figured it out when green eyes narrowed dangerously, almost glowing with anger as his posture became rigid.

"You mean him? Malfoy?" Albus spat. "Oh don't tell me that you're defending him! You were with him tonight, weren't you!"

"We were studying Arithmacy," Lily said slowly and evenly. Hearing her affirm his thoughts made his anger boil over, but a stinging shot of some unidentifiable emotion shot through his stomach. Albus ignored it and opted to let his anger consume him.

"Studying? With him?"

"Yes, Albus, Scorpius is the top of our class," Lily sighed.

"Don't call him that! You could have asked me for help!"

"You don't even take Arithmacy!"

"What about Rosie?"

"Albus, just stop it! I asked Scorpius because he's smart and he isn't going to sit there and make me feel like a child in an upper-year course when I struggle with something," Lily shouted.

"But he's a Malfoy, Lily! He's dangerous!"

"That's funny because I heard that you asked him for help in Potions and how badly he shot down your request was why you weren't at dinner. So are you a hypocrite or just jealous?" Lily taunted.

"I wasn't at dinner because I was not feeling well," Albus grit out between clenched teeth, ignoring the later part of the question.

"Right Albus," Lily brushed off.

"You can't associate with him, Lily. He's not safe," Albus repeated, pitching his voice low to keep the conversation a bit more private as heads were beginning to turn.

"I was in the dungeons with just him for hours, I think I know if it was safe or not," Lily retorted.

"You were in the Slytherin common room?" Albus asked confused as to why none of his friends who had stayed in for the night had mentioned anything to him.

"No, the Potions lab. He was working on a project for Professor Chang and-"

"The Felix Felicis?" Albus interjected. Lily was surprised by his knowledge, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, actually. He was telling me all about it," she lied; she had only gotten small snippets about the potion from the blonde as he swore it was top secret.

Fortunately for her, the lie hit Albus hard. Thoughts as to why Scorpius had confided in his little sister rather than him and curiosity as to the boy's work tumbled around his head. He had half a mind to storm back down to his common room and demand to know everything about the potion. Unsure as to why he was so upset his sister was more informed that him, Albus turned the conversation around.

"What did he say about it?" Lily misinterpreted his curiosity as something that Albus was plotting and she began to shake her head and retreat, not wanting to break any fragile bonds she had began to build with the other boy.

"Nothing I can tell you other than you're in for a real surprise at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match," Lily said with a smile. Albus noticed her attempt to make it to her dorms and he closed the distance between them, train of thought forgotten.

"He's using you," Albus stated bluntly.

"If anyone is using anyone, I'm using him," Lily said airily.

"No, Lily, you don't know him," Albus argued. At that, Lily once again snapped.

"I don't know him? You don't know him at all Albus! It's sickening the way you seem to think you know him and how you treat him. Maybe if you did get to know him-"

"He's a Malfoy! I'm a Potter! You're a Potter! We just don't mix! They're out to get us and the rest of the world that disagrees with their perverted ideals and we're here to stop them!"

"Oh you're so naïve, Albus! Try to see past your own nose once and a while!" Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"Lily," Albus said warningly. The girl just shook her head, turning her back on her brother in disgust.

"No Albus. I'll do what I want and I'll see whom I'd like. Now go back to hang out with your other bigoted friends," Lily dismissed.

"I'll tell Mum and Dad," Albus said as a last resort. Lily outright laughed as she approached the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Go ahead. Who cares? It's not like they'll tell me how to choose my friends, especially when the person in question has eyes like Scorpius." With that she shot and impish look over her shoulder before ascending to her room. Albus was left dumbstruck in the middle of the foreign common room with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Thankful that his sister departed before his body had turned on him with a full on flush and some flops of his stomach, Albus stumbled back towards the exit of the room. Getting himself under control once back in the hallway, he pushed away the confusion at his body's response to the imagery of the blonde's piercing gaze. Replacing it with the fury he had previously been radiating with, Albus headed off for his own common room to find the boy who had once again derailed his intentions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! You guys really keep me motivated :).

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Five_

"Hey Albus-"

"Not now, Avery," Albus ground out as he stalked past his teammates upon his return to the Slytherin common room. Albus barely noticed when the other boy jumped out of his seat to follow him.

"Albus?" blonde questioned, the closest to showing concern he'd ever come in public.

"Not now," Albus snarled, tearing his shoulder away from the other's hand before shooting a warning glare behind him. Avery halted in his pursuit, watching with curiosity as Albus hurried into the dormitory corridor and threw open the door to the fifth year living quarters. The entire room trained their eyes to the door, a silence having descended upon them with the promise of a scene. It was broken by a quick rush of the braver souls of Slytherin who put their interest over personal safety and crowded around the closed door.

Wisely, Albus had both locked and silenced the door after his abrupt arrival. Green eyes darted furiously through the room, noting the presence of only the Parkinson lackey in his book-covered bed aside from his target. Eyes landing on the slender blonde, Albus strode across the room, attempting to express his purpose through the strong steps. In a similar fashion as earlier, Scorpius did not look up to acknowledge the brunette's presence. Albus checked his growing anger before calling attention to himself.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy," Albus hissed. Scorpius still didn't look up. He had been expecting a visit from the confrontational boy- both due to the earlier incident as well as his tutoring the youngest Potter. Granted, he hadn't expected it to be this soon but it at least took the anxiety out of having to wait. Keeping himself collected, Scorpius continued his work.

"Playing? I do believe you are the one with games, Potter."

"Sod off! I told you to stay away from my sister!"

"Yes, you did." The affirmation just further angered Albus, fingers itching to grab his wand and hex the blonde into giving him more attention than a brush off.

"You're plotting something," Albus sneered.

"Am I?"

"Obviously. What could a Malfoy and a Potter possibly share in common?"

"If I recall, you are a Potter and you asked me for help earlier this night. Maybe it is just that you Potters severely lack in the academic area," Scorpius pointed out, mouth twitching up slightly, eyes still focused on his work.

"So you admit that you have ulterior motives with Lily!" Albus accused. Scorpius audibly sighed, shutting his textbook and lifting his eyes to meet the blazing green of the opposition.

"It amazes me that your tricks really allow you to pull the strings of the rest of the house like puppets when you cannot even manage a convincing argument," Scorpius chided. "Making wild accusations like that is the potential of a first year. Please try to be more convincing Potter."

"Don't try to change the subject," Albus snarled petulantly, ignoring the words thrown at him.

"Alright."

"What are you doing with Lily?"

"Teaching her Arithmacy," Scorpius stated complacently, eyes glittering with amusement as Albus's face reddened.

"Stay away from her!"

"I believe she has a mind of her own, Potter. She diligently sought me out, it would be rude to decline such an enthusiastic offer," Scorpius reasoned. "Besides, could you say no to that smile?" Scorpius forced back a laugh at how easy it was to rile the brunette as a hand flew to his wand at Scorpius's taunt. The blonde was already prepared, raising his hand to show his already drawn weapon.

Hand still at his side, Albus glared cautiously at Scorpius and his threatening pose. Stiffening his posture, Albus attempted to bulk himself out the way that he saw Avery do whenever he got in over his head during a fight. If he couldn't outwit, at least he could be physically intimidating.

"I don't know what you're planning- tutoring her and telling her all your little secrets about that silly potion-"

"Oh that's it, isn't it? You're upset that I brought her to the dungeons and shared the Felix Felicis with her?" Scorpius asked incredulously, his face slipped momentarily into a soft expression of amusement before slipping back to a casual mask. "I never pinned you as the territorial type, Potter."

Albus tensed up, this time from the accusation rather than to give off an appearance. Eyes widened a fraction in horror at once again it was being insinuated that he actually cared about the blonde prat. He kept his mind on that indignation while pushing aside the stirring feeling in his stomach that indicated somewhere in that statement, Scorpius hit a nerve.

"I don't care about your stupid potion," Albus dismissed.

"So then it's my tutoring you're jealous of?"

"I'm not jealous!" The childish outburst left Scorpius with his eyebrow arched gracefully in disbelief.

"Personally, I never said I wouldn't tutor you. But when you act like a right git, there is no chance of that," Scorpius stated with a shrug. In the moment of vulnerability, Albus raised his wand and closed the distance between him and Scorpius, grabbing the front of the other boy's shirt. Scorpius had a moment of bewilderment before calming himself.

"Going to curse me right in front of Greg? I think he's doing better than you in Defense classes," Scorpius taunted. Albus glanced to his left, noticing the larger boy now had his wand raised and pointed in their direction. Growling Albus released Scorpius, throwing him harshly against the bed behind him.

"Just stay away from Lily," Albus warned.

"As soon as you stop with your conspiracy theories," Scorpius shot back with a glare. Albus paused for a moment, taken aback by how much emotion was thrown into that one look. The blonde must have realized that his defenses weren't properly fixed as he quickly dropped his eyes, mumbling something about homework.

Resolve wavering, the atmosphere changed from one of hostility to one of raging anxieties. Refusing to let the waves of emotion rolling off the blonde to sway his thoughts, Albus quickly retreated. The space between Scorpius's bed and the door seemed outrageously long as he attempted to exit with at least some remaining dignity.

Panic set deeper in his gut as thoughts of Scorpius and that look as well as the oddities his stomach was experiencing during their fight and when he was with Lily. His fright at the progression of things overtook him and he closed the last of the distance in a jog. Ashamed at his lack of composure, Albus quickly channeled everything into his fading anger towards the Malfoy.

Quick to recover, Albus sent a sharp glare at the small group that had been gathered around his dormitory. Exiting to the common room, he paid none of them any attention. Hovering at the small archway between the steps to the dormitories and the beginnings of the common room, green eyes vacantly scanned the territory he was proud to call his own.

Hushed murmurs shortly followed and he heard the soft sound of two pairs of feet coming up behind him. He didn't turn around, already knowing who it would be. The pair brushed passed Albus, Malfoy's long blonde hair accidentally tickling the side of his face. Refusing to let it affect him, Albus just blinked and stared after the departing blonde's back with a venomous hatred. The whispering grew, coming to an apex after the common room's door closed, announcing that they were truly gone.

Albus still stood there, now shaking from both the anger as well as fear of the thoughts that were burning to be addressed in his mind. He didn't speak, even when curious and derisive looks were thrown at him, as he feared he would lose the last bit of composure he possessed. Thankfully, Avery came up to him, clamping a hand on his shoulder and steering him to one of the far couches where he couldn't hear the gossip of how Albus was slowly slipping from his own throne and the hushed plans of mutiny.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was unconcerned with both the visit and the possible repercussions. Still energized from how well the night with Lily went, he had dealt with Albus as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was something more than just an heir of some tarnished name to someone other than his friends and it was a freeing feeling. Even if it turned out that the rest of the school was now out for his blood for telling off Potter again, that was fine. At least he had been just-Scorpius for a short while.

"That was impressive," Greg commented, breaking the silence for the first time.

"Yeah? I was just saying what I've always wanted to say," Scorpius admitted.

"Although I think there is something up with The Snake King, 'cause he used to actually hold an arguement," Greg added. Scorpius frowned, musing on this before nodding.

"True. I don't know, it's like something is throwing him off recently."

"You."

"Huh?" Greg stopped walking, leaning up against the wall. Scorpius followed suit, leaning against the opposite wall. The larger boy sized Scorpius up as if trying to uncover some newfound attribute the blonde was hiding.

"It's you. Something about you has him tongue tied recently," Greg explained.

"I don't think so," Scorpius refuted, words coming out slowly as if he was carefully analyzing the statement.

"Well, before last weekend with you, he had ripped Gamp apart for offering to play if Thatcher was still injured. That night, you said practically nothing and left him speechless. He's been like that with you ever since," Greg reasoned.

"But he hasn't really confronted anyone else this past week."

"Fine, maybe he's just off. I still think it's you," Greg muttered, waving a hand dismissively. He turned, now facing the wall, and began to tap the familiar call of their secret hideaway. Scorpius had shown him the room earlier that year and even though it was tempting to retreat there for privacy, Greg only came when Scorpius invited him along. When the portal to the room opened, Scorpius pushed himself off the wall and followed Greg into the room. Greg took up the couch and Scorpius threw himself down on the plush carpet that lined the far side of the room.

While it lacked dignity, it was his favorite place to lounge in his refuge. Plus, away from all prying eyes and expectations, he didn't care whether or not it was considered an acceptable resting spot. Greg tossed him a stray pillow, which Scorpius gracious propped under his head before rolling onto his back.

With that, gray eyes zoned out and Scorpius let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Scorpius ended up spending the night in his secret room alone, Greg having left before curfew. His carefree attitude had calmed since his standoff against the rowdy brunette and Scorpius decided he wanted one more night of peace before facing the inevitable attention. It wasn't every day that the ice cold Albus Potter was overturned, nor was it every day the so-called Death Eater prodigy opened his mouth.

Wanting to remain anonymous for as long as possible, Scorpius skipped breakfast in order to get the showers alone. The warm water caressed his body generously, allowing Scorpius to relax under its inviting stream. Washing himself quickly, the blonde lingered in the stall under the warm jet just thinking. Even Scorpius was surprised at how an anomaly such as himself could be the cause of distress in Potter's five-year reign of the Slytherin house.

It just went to prove the Potter's claim of supremacy based off of his last name compared to Scorpius's was false. Scorpius smirked at this thought, finally leaving the steamy washroom. Dressing himself, he held onto that small notion in hope that it would steady him in what was to come. Straightening his clothes for the umpteenth time, Scorpius sighed knowing that he had prolonged his re-emergence for long enough.

"Hey Scorpius," a blonde girl greeted as she passed him while he was entering the common room. Scorpius just blinked dumbly as she giggled and hurried on her way. He had never even met the girl and yet…?

"Scorpius!" Turning, gray eyes settled on a familiar form perched to his right. As Nena rose from her resting position, she fell in step at Scorpius's side. Many of the eyes that had automatically sought the boy out dropped their gaze as soon as she appeared. Nena smirked at this, wrapping her arm securely in Scorpius's own.

"Morning Nena," Scorpius greeted, ignoring the remaining looks.

"I was thinking we'd go to the game today," Nena offered, gently pulling Scorpius through the crowded room. Somewhere along the way, Greg fell into step behind the pair.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Priscilla?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows knitting together. Nena shook her head, hair playfully caressing Scorpius's cheek.

"No, I think she can handle it herself. Besides I was just going to pick up an outfit for the ball and I can't begin to do that without you," she teased with a large smile. Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Plus, it's Ravenclaw. Don't you like them or something?" Greg added. Scorpius glanced around wildly to see if anyone heard the revelation. As half the eyes in the room were still trained on him, Scorpius assumed they all had heard Greg's loud declaration. Oddly enough, it only served to amuse him. Snickering at first, Scorpius couldn't hold in how hilarious he saw the situation.

"Scorpius?" Nena questioned worriedly, petting his shoulder with her free hand as his snickering developed into full-fledged laughed. Scorpius just shook his head, taking in a deep breath to calm down. Gray eyes shining, Scorpius looked around him, eyes landing on the trio that had just entered. Green met gray but the blonde's mirth did not die.

"Yeah, Greg, I'm a Ravenclaw fan," Scorpius said loudly, not dropping the eye contact with Albus. Nena also noticed Albus's presence, leaning her head on Scorpius's shoulder, eyes dancing with challenge. The other two boys- Avery and the other beater Lazarus Lorrigan stopped behind Albus and were glaring at the opposing trio.

They passed each other wordlessly, Nena only throwing Albus a wolfish grin at the last moment before she exited with Scorpius. The common room burst into hushed whispers once more as the remaining trio stalked silently to the dormitories.

Scorpius was thankful his newfound rival had refrained from starting trouble and let himself relax as Nena steered him around the dungeon's maze. Unfortunately, fate was not without humor as Scorpius quite literally ran into the one other person who relentlessly tormented his time here.

"Well if it isn't the newest celebrity. Grandfather finally teach you how to throw a proper killing curse?" sneered Cornelius Nott. His fellow sixth year, Ignatius Grevier, laughed stupidly at his side.

"Only as well as your own dad," Scorpius drawled. He had never had a problem standing up to Nott, as it led to a lot less speculations about his allegiance. Ironically enough, Cornelius Nott had been welcomed into the folds of a new-aged school with open arms despite his father's actions in the war. It might have just been how adamant he had been about torturing Scorpius from day one that convinced those who mattered of his worth and it had successfully carried him six years and a spot on the Quidditch team.

"You better watch yourself, Malfoy. It's dangerous for a worm like you to be playing with snakes," Nott hissed out the last letter, leering at Scorpius. "C'mon Iggy." The two headed in the direction the common room and Scorpius couldn't help but glare at their backs.

"It always amazes me how daft Grevier is," Greg mused aloud. Scorpius snickered in agreement.

"Let's go. We need to get to the kitchens for Scorpius to have breakfast then head down to the pitch. I want good seats!" Nena whined, pulling both boys by their hands.

Due to Nena's incessant nagging about wanting to get to the pitch early for the afternoon match, the three of them ended up being some of the first in the stands and the only three Slytherins to show up thus far. As the game approached, the seats began to fill up around them but people gave wide berth to the three sitting in the first row. Scorpius's attention was only drawn away from Nena's story telling when the whispers of his classmates began again.

As expected, the entire Slytherin Quidditch team filed in to the left-hand side of the first row, distancing themselves from the other occupants. Nena gave a small noise of indignation before tossing her hair and drawing Scorpius's attention back to her.

Even though Nena was doing her best to distract him, Scorpius could feel the looks bearing down on him. He was beginning to think the match wasn't the best idea.

"Hey Malfoy-"

"Go shove Forrow's beater bat up your arse, Nott!" Nena snapped back before the boy could start up again. This time, Scorpius's laugher was accompanied by many of those around him. Relaxing, Scorpius eased himself back into Nena's talk of how they really needed to update the NEWTs. It was nice, he thought. For once he didn't need to hide or worry, he was just able to be. From his place high in the stands, he spotted a bright blur of red entering the pitch and smiled. Silently, he hoped that Lily Potter crushed the Gryffindors- not for the reasons his housemates were rooting for, as it then put Gryffindor at a lesser chance for the cup, but just because she deserved the win. And because of that he allowed himself to whoop generously as the Ravenclaw team executed play upon play expertly.

Ravenclaw ended up winning. Even though the Gryffindor captain had been absent from the match, the Slytherins still organized a celebration for what they deemed their inevitable win. The entire school year had been counting down to this match and the air was electric with the promise of a showdown. Even the Ravenclaws, despite their victory, seemed much more interested in the final match up.

In Scorpius's opinion, this was a better finale to the season than opener. While traditionally the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was the first one of the school year, the Headmistress had to make an exception this year after a war of sabotage between the two lead to both teams being incapacitated for the match, resulting in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw having to take the spot. Now it had been built up throughout the entire year and Scorpius knew that it would most likely be the best match of Quidditch he'd ever see.

Thinking about it, that must be why they didn't hold out on the rivalry affair. If the two hadn't already learned their lessons this year, Scorpius was sure that at least one of the two would be underhanded in the upcoming weeks. For all he knew, both teams were still planning to sabotage the other in the final stretch. But it didn't dampen his excitement on the matter.

Yet as the party was beginning to heat up in the common room, Scorpius made his way to the Potion's lab. Slipping in through the unlocked doors the blonde greeted Professor Chang, who was seated solemnly behind her desk. The woman didn't look up from her analysis of some vial upon his entrance, which Scorpius took as a sign not to disturb her. As he gathered his things, he couldn't help but yearn to be back in the throes with his classmates.

The desire to go to the party was so foreign to him that he tried to check that he still had his own free will and was not under some Imperius curse. He rarely attended such events and even if he did, he would spend his time with his small group in their designated section of the room, avoiding the main celebration. But tonight, he yearned for the thumping music and freely poured drinks. Smiling sadly over at the Felix Felicis across the room, he tallied this alternative up to how different he was from the rest of his house.

When he finished preparing his palate for work, he was confused to already find one set up and the potion brewing itself. Turning to the still preoccupied professor, Scorpius let out a sound of confusion.

"Professor?" The small inquiry shook her out of her stupor, dark eyes narrowing on Scorpius before softening.

"Scorpius, I was not expecting you," she stated plainly.

"Professor I always come down on the weekends despite it not being the work week," Scorpius reminded.

"Yes but today's match was a big match," she reasoned.

"I've been here on bigger," Scorpius countered.

"I know you're a fan of the Ravenclaw team," she stated, eyes twinkling. Scorpius knew that was her former house and she had formerly been their seeker. "I do believe you have something to be celebrating tonight." Heart skipping at the prospect, Scorpius also felt a wave of guilt pass over him.

"No, Professor. You asked me to make this potion and I've been here every night and all the mornings I could. I'm not going to shun that responsibility now. Plus I want to know I can make it on my own," Scorpius said firmly. Chang rose from her desk, coming around to hover near the potion.

"I've seen licensed Potion Masters make lesser versions of this potion and you are still a boy," she murmured. "You have your whole life to worry about potioneering, but tonight you should enjoy yourself." Scorpius was shocked at the warmth in her face as well as her words; he never heard the woman put anything over the art of potion making.

"Thank you, Professor," Scorpius said earnestly. He hurriedly put back he tray and the supplies, sparing one last look at his potion before departing to rejoin the festivities. Slytherin was known for its boisterous events, the Head of House traditionally leaving them to their antics as long as nothing went awry. While such activities would not go overlooked in other houses, it was unheard of for Slytherin not to celebrate at any moment they could.

When Scorpius made it back to the common room, the lights were dimmer than usual and someone had enchanted stuffed animals so that a large snake continuously pursued and dominated a lion above the heads of the partiers.

"Scorpius, glad you could make it," came a warm welcome from some brunette Scorpius had only talked to a handful of times. Flint was his name? Offering a small grin, Scorpius just shrugged, not trying to yell over the music. "Firewhiskey?" Before having time to refuse, Scorpius had the drink shove into his hand.

Similar greetings were given to the blonde as he attempted to make his way over to his usual corner. The blonde girl from earlier ended up cornering as he was nearing his target, pulling him over to introduce him to he two friends- a brunette and another blonde whose names were drowned out by the cacophony within the room. They chatted for a bit, Scorpius being touched and petted from his shoulders to his hips as he stood there almost in shock.

It was slowly sinking in that people weren't pointing fingers at him but were actually showing interest in him. He, Scorpius Malfoy, had somehow ended up on the social radar of Slytherin. The original blonde, who was doing most of the heavy petting, was an old flame of Albus's and if that was any indicator, the power of the house was clearly unstable if not already shifting.

While it was nice to get away from being looked at like a vicious disease, Scorpius was thankful when Nena swooped down to rescue him. The girls quickly scattered, having heard of the dark skinned girl's wrath. Scorpius was soon seated in his favorite corner seat with Nena curled up at his side. People from outside their small group flitted in and out of their conversations for the entirety of the night and Scorpius was amazed at how well his friends were taking the intrusions.

Unfortunately, Scorpius wasn't taking one aspect of the night well. From the moment he had been greeted at the door, Scorpius had felt the familiar piercing gaze watching him. He escaped it for a few minutes, assumedly when Albus was talking or busy with something else, but they always returned like icy daggers on his neck.

His attempts to ignore the attention from his declared rival came to a halt when the familiar whispering started up again. Knowing that it meant the Snake King was approaching, Scorpius turned around, eyes pinning Albus with a nonchalant stare. Inside, the blonde's heart was pounding, thinking this was the moment the brunette decided to strike.

Albus strode over to Scorpius with an obvious swagger that lent itself to the fact he was not quite sober after all those firewhiskeys and other concoctions he had ingested. Nevertheless, green eyes didn't waver as he led Avery, Michael, and Kierran to the far side of the common room.

When green eyes met gray, a familiar sensation bubbled in his stomach and in his loosened state, Albus couldn't quell it. Instead, he just clenched his jaw and plowed through the large crowd. Scorpius watched him almost as intently as he was watching the blonde. Albus didn't break this stare as his friends went to go sit on the couch that faced the small posse of Malfoy's. Albus instead plopped himself down meaningfully at the single armchair of the set up, which was conveniently located next to Scorpius.

The music almost drowned out Albus's offer as he extended his arm, motioning with the glass in hand. If Scorpius hadn't been close enough to hear, he wouldn't believe the turn of events. Albus didn't smile or show any hints to his thoughts as he regarded Scorpius and offered-

"Firewhiskey?"

* * *

The boys are finally starting to get somewhere...sorta. Hang in there guys, things start to get interesting soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Six  
_

Albus wasn't sure if he was more ashamed that he was pretending to be tipsy in order to right his status or about how uncomfortable being this close to the blonde made him. Despite his embarrassment at his own antics, Albus kept his typical stoic air about him.

After the initial offering of the drink, Albus had clanked their mugs in a cheers and drawled something about not needing any liquid luck when he had firewhiskey before ignoring the other boy completely. From his separated seat, he was able to partake in his friends' conversations as well as survey the party.

To his delight, an invisible wall went up around the group he had invaded and all of the students who had previously dropped in just to make themselves known now steered clear of the area. Celestia, the blonde that had been handing off of Scorpius rather audaciously earlier, found her way to the armrest of Albus's recliner and permanently perched herself there. Her blue eyes didn't glance once to the blonde next to her but rather bore into Albus's with promises of lusty fulfillments.

While her fickleness perturbed Albus, he merely curled his finger around one of her loose waves, gently pulling her down.

"Next time, don't be so quick to switch sides love," Albus taunted with a smirk, hand dropping from her hair to cup her hip, pulling her off of her seat and into his lap. Celestia squealed, nodding her head in agreement and she wiggled her way to the back of his lap.

While appalled with himself at how vulgar he was being, Albus knew that he needed to play the part of the drunken life of the party if he wanted people to remember just who he was. His hands roamed every expanse of skin of the prized girl on his lap and green eyes twinkled with amusement at his friends. Avery was in a similar state with a new girl who Albus had never met- probably a guest from another house.

Avery noticed his friend's mischievous look and grinned back. Detaching himself from the foreign girl, Avery lifted himself off of the couch and stuck out a hand for Albus. Getting the hint, Albus took it, allowing himself to be pulled up. His other arm was still wrapped around Celestia, who shrieked with delight as she too was lifted from the armchair. Albus suavely spun her around before placing her at his side, directing his attention to his best friend.

It was tradition for the two of them to make a scene out of every party and tonight was no exception. Facing away from the small corner they had invaded, Albus and Avery turned to the rest of the party. Sparks flew from Avery's wand, halting the floating stuffed animals. Eyes began to drift over to the pair, many of them lacking the suspicion they possessed earlier.

"It's been years since Slytherins have won a Cup-" Albus began, many people grumbling in agreement. "The lions have pompously goaded their way to winning the past two years, but after tonight, my fellow snakes, it's been ascertained that we won't be denied the glory that is rightfully ours much longer."

"The cunning Ravenclaws have outsmarted the arrogant kittens," snickers broke out at Avery's insult. "And hell, if bookworms can outmaneuver the overgrown cats, the superior snakes can no doubt crush those red and gold bastards." The plush snake had resumed motion again, coiling itself around the stuffed lion.

"As your captain, I can assure you that those bloody Gryffindors are about to get de-clawed," Albus snarled, watching as the lion thrashed vigorously in attempt to dislodge its attacker.

"And Slytherin, our wondrous house, will leave them all in our wake," Avery finished smugly as the snake finally stilled the larger beast.

"With that-" Albus began to close their speech as the snake drew back, opening it's jaws impossibly wide.

"-We welcome you all to the first of many celebration bashes." Avery finished as the snake swiftly swallowed the lion whole. Gasps and whoops of joy sounded threw out the room, only to be outdone by the final roar of the lion, followed by a high pitched hiss. As the snakes jaw's closed the hissing finally subsided. A moment of silence reigned as the whole house watched the bulging belly of the stuffed animal.

Then the toy exploded in glorious flashes of green and white, fireworks decorating the low ceiling of the basement. Cheers went up throughout the room and people swarmed up to the pair. The rest of the team had surrounded the two speakers sometime during their display and were now also being ravished by various housemates. More firewhiskey was forced into the hands of both Avery and Albus.

The pair shared a final grin before linking arms and downing their drinks. Celestia clung to Albus's bicep, smirking victoriously at all the girls around her as she had been the one at Albus's side during the entire display.

Slytherin's common room exploded with even more energetic festivities than earlier, but Scorpius had not moved from his spot since Albus's arrival. The show was wasted on him as he barely could make out the floating figures from his seat and it really didn't disappoint him. Once again, the room was ignoring him.

Nena also noticed the shift in attention and was now complaining of being tired and trying to keep Scorpius engaged with the conversation. Scorpius knew that she enjoyed these parties much more than he did and was just playing along in order to keep him steadied as the attention tide went in and out on the blonde. Greg was deep in conversation with Rupert and Cain while the rest of the pureblooded group was not to be found.

Scorpius knew that the whole thing had been for show. Albus had realized that he couldn't out lash the other verbally, so he needed to create a spectacle to remind everyone why he was still their leader. Scorpius couldn't deny that Albus was very much in control of the entire affair and if it sent any message it was that the brunette was not to be out done- or at least not without a fight.

Despite this knowledge, Albus's effortless attempt regaining left Scorpius uncharacteristically angry to the point where he could barely concentrate on what was going on around him. The Potter had shown that he was still on top by choosing to associate with Scorpius and then ignoring his existence. If he could get away with that, as well as taking over the small section of the room Scorpius usually commanded, then Albus really did uphold his title. At that moment, the blonde's blood boiled furiously at the turn of events making it hard to stomach the other boy.

Yet he couldn't help but watch the the brunette's forced movements. He had seen Albus is various states of intoxications throughout his five years at Hogwarts and he could tell something was off with the boy. Smirking to himself, Scorpius realized what Albus had done. He had planned every second of it! It was no impromptu show of dominance but a carefully calculated plan to regain his title. The thought Potter had put behind it showed that he did see Scorpius as a threat- and a large one at that if he was willing to remain sober at his own party in order to make sure everything was carried out to a tee.

Unable to repress his laughter at the hilarity of the situation, both Nena and Greg turned to give him bewildered looks at his sudden outburst. Debating whether or not to tell his friends his observation, Scorpius decided against it. It he wanted to keep the King of Snakes title so badly, he could have it. Glancing once more over at Albus, Scorpius just shook his head at the scene before him, anger dissipating. Albus was outright groping the blonde who had been all over him earlier and she didn't seem to mind the attention.

Although it was nice to see the boy be more than cold in public. Firewhiskey really held to its name as to warm the chilly persona the other boy hid behind. It saddened Scorpius a bit to think that the only time any true emotion seeped through Albus was when he was drunk- or pretending to be. Even then the lust and rambunctiousness could hardly be considered emotions even if they did result in the brunette expressing himself more so than usual. Still it was little more than his typical conniving, calculated air.

Reddening when green eyes snapped to his, Scorpius turned back to Nena. He had been too preoccupied admiring the slight openness the other boy let slip that he hadn't noticed he had been blatantly staring. Hoping Albus wouldn't call him out on it, Scorpius scrambled to remember what Nena had been saying.

"Tired? So soon?" Nena gave him a weird look, obviously having passed that subject a while past in her ranting.

"Well, I did say I was a bit drained," she replied, looking at Scorpius for a hint at what he was anticipating from the girl.

"Great, I mean, I was feeling a bit exhausted myself. Didn't want to be the only one," Scorpius covered with a sheepish grin. Nena glanced at the couch across from them, before focusing her attention back on Scorpius.

"Wanna turn in?" Greg offered, getting the gist of the conversation. Scorpius shot him an appreciative look. While it was amusing to watch his housemate's desperation, he also didn't want to accidentally cause any more trouble for himself. He knew that if he drew attention away from the brunette again, the reaction would be more than a staged coupe. And Scorpius didn't trust himself to hide his interest in the play unfolding before him.

Greg was the first to rise, noting Scorpius's hesitation. Scorpius was silently grateful that the large boy never really enjoyed social gatherings. Oddly, Nena didn't follow the pair. Scorpius sent her a questioning glance as an unobservant Greg was already mulling through people to get to the dorms.

"I'll head up in a minute. Going to go find Priscilla. Empty bedrooms are too dreary," Nena joked with a reassuring smile. Knowing that the girl was more than capable of handling herself if any of Potter's lackeys decided to take a shot at her now that the trio disbanded, Scorpius nodded.

"Night Nena," Scorpius called. She smiled at him, winking before melting into the crowd in the opposite direction. On his way through the maze of people, Scorpius accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it," came the high-pitched snap. Looking at whom he accidentally jostled, he was surprised to see the blonde from before. She was now wearing a foul expression, eyes glaring at him harshly. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised she had dislodged herself from Albus's greedy hold or about her drastic shift in behavior. Snuffing disapprovingly at his stationary form, she pushed past him to rejoin the group in Scorpius's corner.

Realizing the short spell that had come upon the Slytherin house was now broken, Scorpius wasn't sure if he was completely happy with once again resuming his invisible standpoint. Resisting the urge to turn around and seek out his self-proclaimed rival, knowing it would do more harm than good, the blonde continued his retreat to the comfort of his room with double the amount of speed he originally possessed.

Wasting no time once he made it to the fifth year dormitories, Scorpius shed his robe and uniform. Leaving on his boxers, he hastily grabbed the first pair of pajama pants he could find before sliding into his awaiting bed. Absently, he noticed Greg was missing. Shrugging it off to the boy's tendency to take late night showers, Scorpius closed his eyes and forced himself not to think about the turn of events. By the time Greg did return from his shower, Scorpius had managed to force himself into a deep sleep.

Despite being one of the first of his house to make it to bed the previous day, Scorpius was one of the last to rise. Showering in peace, he made his way into the common room to look for his friends. Although their typical spot was vacant, Scorpius couldn't help but be happy that the Quidditch team had gone back to their seats in the center of the room. At least something was normal, Scorpius thought to himself.

With a deep rumble, Scorpius's stomach reminded him that he still hadn't gone to breakfast. Looking at the large clock over the Slytherin fireplace, the blonde noted he still had about a half an hour breakfast was over. Not bothering to try and go unseen, Scorpius barreled straight through the common room. To his surprise, no one interfered with him or even took any noticed. Slightly perturbed by this, his journey to the Great Hall was a silent one.

Even at breakfast, no one spared him a second glance. None of his friends were there. Even Priscilla was absent and that left him inhabiting the far side of the table by himself. While he was used to such alienation, Scorpius was extra agitated by it today. Gulping down his meal, he left the Hall as quickly as he came, making sure to leave with the commanding air he had been taught to exude since he was born. Even the uncharacteristic arrogance was not enough to cause a student to spare him a glance. Once outside of the hall, his façade fell into one of fury.

Deciding that if he was going to be a wallflower again he didn't want much to do with his peers, Scorpius stalked down to the dungeons. The potions lab was open and he was pleased to find Professor Chang brewing something out of her own cauldron at the front of the room. She glanced up at him, smiling. His anger subsided a bit, thankful that at least someone acknowledged him. Even if that someone happened to be his potions teacher.

"Good morning Professor," Scorpius greeted. He began to busy himself with gathering the materials needed for his potion. Glancing at the simmer brew, he smiled at the sight of the leaflets growth.

"Did everything go well with the potion last night?" he inquired, inspecting it further as if to discover any imperfections.

"Of course not," she stated, a bit indignant at the fact a student would indirectly accuse her of handling a potion improperly. "But if you keep your face that far in the cauldron, I might have to revise that statement about today." Scorpius withdrew, slightly embarrassed at his actions.

"Sorry," he mumbled, setting down the full assortment of supplies next to him. Taking out his wand to begin the stirring process, he glanced over to where his professor was hunched over her own concoction meticulously.

"May I ask what you're brewing?" Scorpius inquired hesitantly, not sure if he'd get snapped at for his curiosity or be rewarded for his question. To his delight, it was the latter.

"It seems that Madame Pomfrey is in need of some more Skele-Gro," she replied with a twitch of her lips. "Apparently some a third year Gryffindor accidentally vanished his entire lower body when trying to use the Impervious spell on himself. Poor lad didn't want to get wet when walking to Care of Magical Creatures and ended up not being able to walk at all." Her sympathy was lined with deep-seated amusement and Scorpius decided no to ask any further questions.

The time he spent with the Felix Felicis effectively calmed him down and when he returned to his common room, he was pleased to see that it had filled in and both Greg and Rupert were sitting on the usual couch. Also to his delight, he caught a few glances as he made his way over to the pair. Many of the looks were brief, as the common room was filled with students who were under the influence of potions to cure their hangover and were much more interested in completing the work they had shunned aside the previous night, but even the slightest glance boosted the blonde's mood.

Nearly beaming when he took the seat next to Rupert, the other boy just gave him an inquisitive look before turning back to his own work. Greg also glanced up at Scorpius, offering a nod as a greeting. Scorpius had finished much of his own work beforehand so he opted to take the spare textbook at Rupert's side and glance it over. Surprisingly it wasn't a textbook but a series of potions and notes from the potioneers that pioneered them. Excitement picking up, Scorpius turned to the pair trying to figure out which one it belonged to.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked, earning a quick glance from both of them. Rupert shrugged first.

"Not mine," he muttered, going back to glaring at the pages in front of him. Greg just frowned and shook his head as well. Hesitating for a minute, Scorpius wondered whom the book could belong to.

"Where's Nena?" he asked, realizing the feisty girl had been missing for the better part of the day now. Once again, neither boy had an answer for him. Sighing, Scorpius lounged back in the couch with the small book. Concluding that it must belong to the missing girl, Scorpius decided he'd read it for now and when he saw her next he'd ask properly if he could borrow it.

Scorpius wasn't sure how long he spent just soaking in various potions and what other potions masters had to say about them but by the time he put down the book his eyes were weary and the common room and filled up generously. Noticing Nena still had not joined the group, he quickly scanned the common room to see if she was lingering anywhere else. Like too many times recently, his eyes met a pair of familiar green ones.

Waiting for something to happen as the two held their gaze, Scorpius was surprised when Albus was the first to break it. The brunette turned to one of the girls on his side, smiling before ducking his head, ignoring that he had just been caught looking at Scorpius. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, confused at the odd encounter as well as how Albus appeared to be being passive within the large group centered in the room. Feeling Scorpius's eyes stay on him, Albus glanced over once more for a moment. His face was drawn into a strange expression Scorpius hadn't seen that bordered on indifference; he seemed a million miles away from the person he had played the previous night.

Disturbed by both the sudden change in attitude as well as his own interest in the other boy, Scorpius reopened the book and picked up where he left off. Against his will, he noticed how the common room severely lacked the loud laughter and rowdy tactics it usually was filled with on weekend afternoons. While he usually would have complained about the disturbances Scorpius found he rather disliked the quietness.

The reserved behavior extended into the next day. After the first class of the day, the newest student gossip was that something was wrong with the Slytherin prodigy. Due to the recent fallouts between himself and the Potter, Scorpius found himself receiving the now familiar looks of curiosity. Nena had returned from her mysterious absence to once again take it upon herself to ward off any stray attention.

When a brunette from Ravenclaw approached him, it became apparent that Nena was not fully herself that day either. Her glare held true and kept the girl on edge but she did not back up her silent threats. Making it to History of Magic, Scorpius took the opportunity of Professor Binn's monotonous droning to interrogate his friend.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She glanced over at him before looking back at the board, facing remaining stoic.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly.

"Nena," Scorpius admonished, giving her an incredulous look. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, which flopped back into place without its usual bounce. The blonde noticed how tired her face seemed beneath her mask. The usual flawless skin seemed a bit blotchy and her eyes lacked her usual sparkle.

"Nena, what happened?" he demanded, voice a bit louder this time.

"Scorpius," she sighed, closing her eyes as if to escape his interrogation.

"You're a wreck right now. And before with that Ravenclaw, you didn't even put any effort into it," Scorpius pointed out. Her eyes snapped open, turning to pin him with a deathly glare.

"I can't always stick up for you, Scorpius. One day you'll need to learn to grow up and handle your own messes," she snapped. Taken aback, Scorpius just gaped.

"I don't ask you to do anything," he defended. She just rolled her eyes.

"You're right. You don't verbally ask anything. But with the way that you just let things happen you're just asking for help because you don't help yourself." Her words sank in, leaving Scorpius wondering how long she had been harboring that or if was only a byproduct of whatever was wrong with her. Remembering his original train of concern, he brushed off the comment.

"Fine, but what happened to you?"

Pursing her lips, Nena seemed to struggle to find another response but was saved when a paper airplane went zipping between their heads before diving dramatically and exploding on Marcellus's notebook in front of them. Both students turned to look where the enchanted object came from, finding that Potter and his lackey's were snickering in the back of the room. Sighing, Nena turned to face forward again.

Secretly pleased that Albus had returned to his typical behavior, although he couldn't place why he cared, Scorpius also turned back to the lesson. He decided to drop the conversation with Nena for now, as he knew the girl would only lash out at him more if he pressed. The period continued on with more kamikaze paper planes. Half of the class looked bewildered and were vainly trying to protect their notebooks while the professor remained blind to the developments.

When one of the planes was directed at Nena's papers, the girl was quick to react. Flicker her wand in a backwards motion, the plane abruptly changed direction and shot back at its sender. The entirety of the class burst out into laughter as the plane exploded on Albus's chest. Professor Binns was still oblivious to the tricks and paused for a moment, thinking their laughter was directed at something he said. Reassured, he droned on even louder with his lesson.

Nena didn't turn around after her rebuttal and missed the murderous look in the Quidditch star's eyes but was prepared as he and Avery sent a barrage of planes at her. Shield spell already in place, the planes bounced away at odd angles, spraying the class with rogue projectiles. Explosions went up everywhere, students diving out of the way and papers being thrown everywhere while others were incinerated. Professor Binns only noticed something was wrong when various shrieks pierced through his lesson and one of the girl's skirts caught aflame.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Donovan?" he demanded in his raspy voice. Noticing the state of disarray of his classroom, his silvery mouth dropped open. "That's it. Class dismissed for the day!" At his declaration, the class ran out with lightning speed, not wanting any more attacks to start while they were in the vicinity.

Nena took her time closing her notes and gathering the papers that had scattered from the gusts created by the explosions. Scorpius, having hastily readied himself to leave, waited for his friend. Her face was still stoic, not betraying any emotion as she slowly packed up. The group from the back descended before she was finished packing and only then did she look up from her busy work. Scorpius glanced between her and Albus, watching as they both observed the other warily. Nena watched them even after Albus broke their eye contact and only picked herself up from the chair once they were out of the classroom.

Scorpius shot her another questioning glance but her face warned him not to press even more than earlier. Frustrated Scorpius began to descend from the raised seats, no longer waiting for her. Professor Binns had let them out only a few minutes before the class was supposed to end so Scorpius decided to just continue on his way to Charms.

The Quidditch team didn't turn down their mischievous side in that class either. As soon as Professor Flitwick announced they'd be practicing summoning charms for the OWLs, the group had taken it upon themselves to call every object they could from across the room. Most of their talents with spells were subpar so most items just flopped across the room while others zoomed in directions that were unintended with speeds that endangered the front-sitting population of Hufflepuffs as well as a few unfortunate Slytherins.

The festivities came to and end when both Albus and Avery had the bright idea to summon the tiny professor at the same time, causing the magic to pull him in contrasting manners, crashing him into the first row of desks. Scorpius watched in horror, although slightly amused at the dwarfish man's cries. At this rate, he mused, Albus was begging to spend the rest of his year in detentions.

Oddly enough, Professor Flitwick didn't persecute he boys but merely demanded them to stop. Realizing they were at the end of their rope, the group gave up their antics and allowed the rest of the class to proceed. With only half of the period left, the other practices went smoothly. Flitwick praised their abilities but flinched whenever he saw Albus raise his want to summon the props they were working with.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man as Avery called upon one of the textbooks in the front of the room, smashing it into a Hufflepuff's face. The affronted boy was rushed to the Infirmary and only then did the older wizard offer punishment. Avery was dismissed from class with the promise of spending the next two days in detention- an easy punishment for how much destruction he had caused. The poor older wizard had not only lost what little height he had over the years but also lost his ability to discipline his students it seemed.

Scorpius summoned a pillow, the intended props for the class, putting down his wand to catch the large object. As he went to place it down next to his seat, he noticed his wand fly off the desk and across the room. Panicking, he tried to find who had summoned his wand. Instinctively he turned to the back of the room, glaring.

Confused to see Albus and his gang lounging back on their seats, apparently having decided not to risk their necks any further for that class, Scorpius's eyes trailed along the class to see who else could possibly have summoned his wand. His stomach sank when he realized Nena was looking at him expectantly, having seated herself on the opposite end of the room. By the time she had arrived from History of Magic, Scorpius had stubbornly taken a seat in the Ravenclaw section with no empties around him.

Offering a small smile she levitated his wand back to him. Catch the stolen item, Scorpius offered Nena his own smile before going back to the lesson. His anger from her secrecy and odd behavior lessened knowing that she had made an effort to get his attentions. When the class filed out of the now destroyed classroom, Scorpius waited for his friend.

"Well that was an interesting class," she laughed, dismal attitude having vanished.

"I see you made out without any more attacks aimed at you, though," Scorpius commented. Nena shrugged.

"After History of Magic, I think they remembered why they don't challenge me to begin with. The only one of them who could possibly throw a decent summoning spell is Potter and well, look how well he fairs against opposition lately," she smirked. Scorpius just shook his head, amused at the girl's arrogance on the matter.

"Want to get lunch in the kitchens? " Nena offered. "I really am not in the mood to go to the Great Hall." Scorpius picked up on the earlier attitude under that statement but instead of calling her out on it he just nodded.

"Kitchens sound good. Should we go get Greg?" Scorpius asked. Nena shook her head.

"I always forget what he has at this time. I still think it's wrong they're making him retake half of the fourth year classes. He went to Durmstrang for half of a year- not even all of one! And why? Because the fools here are absolutely incompetent," she scowled. Scorpius had to agree with her. After his girlfriend had broken up with him in their fourth year, the amount of rumors behind his involvement with a Dark Arts revival group had become so overwhelming that he hadn't come back after Christmas holidays.

When he did return in the fall, the school was too wary of someone who had spent any time at Durmstrang as they were rumored to be ruthless and dark that no one dared to harass him as they previously had. Except for the faculty it appeared. The Headmistress had insisted that he retake the fourth year curriculum even though he passed the finals she had required him to take with satisfactory marks. Despite this set back, his mother had taken the school to the Wizengamot and had it approved that Greg could take OWLs with the rest of the class this year. Much of the school expected him to fail but the boy was quite bright and Scorpius was sure he'd be getting more O's than most other fifth years.

Although it did lead the other boy to be quite antisocial as he rarely had time to do anything but his work for the lower classes and attempt to teach himself the fifth year courses. A few teachers allowed him to sit in on his proper level as long as it didn't interfere with his other classes. He had dropped his electives down to having only Care of Magical Creatures, where we was allowed him to work on the fifth year level, and Ancients Runes in order to make room for his extensive workload.

"True, and by the time we find him we'll have to be in the dungeons for Potions before we could ever reach the kitchens," Scorpius agreed despite his want to see his friend. Making their way in the opposite direction as the Great Hall, the pair weaved through the familiar halls until they came upon the portrait of a fruit basket. Nena tickled the magical spot, giving them entrance to the kitchens.

"Mistress Zabini!" squeaked a female house elf. Scorpius couldn't help but snicker at how familiar the creatures were with the two of them, as they opted to eat hear quite frequently during their time here.

"Hello Evey, Scorpius and myself were hoping we could have lunch here today," Nena explained and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, many house elves pushed them to two of the stools in the bustling room, bringing them trays of what was being served in across the school. Nena and Scorpius thanked them before digging in. There was little talk between the two as they enjoyed the plentiful meal and thanked the various house elves that came to check up on them.

"You are too kind, Master Malfoy," the house elf who called herself Evey professed as he told her that the treacle tart she served him was the best he had ever tasted. Nena broke out into laughter.

"I believe that's probably the first time anyone has ever said that about a Malfoy, let alone a house elf," she teased. Scorpius smiled although a little annoyed at the reference to his surname. Thanking their servers one last time, they departed for the dungeons, knowing it would take them a bit longer than usual to make it to the class.

Albus was already waiting for the class to start when Scorpius and Nena arrived. Pulling his attention from the arriving pair, he turned back to Avery who was going on about some tactic he came up with for their next Quidditch practice. Smiling and nodding along, Albus pretended he knew what the other boy was even referring to.

"Good afternoon class," the sharp voice cut in, effectively silencing the chatter. Everyone adjusted their seats and turned forward as Professor Chang entered from her office, eyes lazily scanning the room for anyone who dared to disrespect her. Albus knew that his earlier pranks would have to be put on hold for this class not only because Chang constantly gunned for him but also for the fact that he really needed to do well in today's lesson.

"I'll be returning last weeks potions before we get started for the day," she announced, smirking as many of the students fidgeted uncomfortably at her announcement. While Albus wanted to join them, he actually thought he did well on the last assignment. So when she returned his potion with a P attached, Albus couldn't help but feel underscored.

"Professor, I think there has been a mistake," he said coolly. Professor Chang turned around, smile in place as if she had been expecting his objection.

"Actually, Potter, I was being generous. The only reason you didn't get a D is because Thomas's potions ate through its container, setting the bar of incompetence for this potion. But if you'd like to object further, I'd be glad to discuss it with you after classes tonight," she said with a tone of warning. Eyes narrowing into a glare, feeling both embarrassed at having his grade announced in front of the entire class as well as angered by her attitude, he stiffly shook his head. As she moved on, Albus stuffed the grade into his knapsack.

As it was only theory on Mondays, Albus was able to push his failure out of his mind and focus on copying down every word that Professor Chang drawled out. Thankfully, she didn't call on anyone throughout the lesson, sparing him from his usual embarrassment. By the end of the period, his notebook was filled with twice the amount of notes he had taken in any class the entire year. Scorpius watched his diligence with a piqued curiosity, not bothering to take his own notes as he was well above the level they were studying.

After they were dismissed, Albus led both Avery and Kierran back to the common room. Calling a team meeting, the trio soon found the rest of the elder members as they returned from their classes. Albus paced the small space in front of the fireplace, frowning.

"Our match with Gryffindor rapidly approaching and we haven't been practicing seriously," he began, earning a bit of murmurs as a response. Stopping his pacing suddenly, he turned and faced his teammates.

"We need to beat them," he stated solemnly. "Those entitled gits have been having their way with us for too long. We need to fly better than them. Have better tactics than them. And damn it, we just need to be better then them!" Albus practically shouted.

"Those red and gold losers don't have anything on us," Nott said with a smirk, earning him a few pats of agreement from both Thatcher and Lorrigan. Albus narrowed his eyes at the chaser.

"It's attitudes like that which will cost us the trophy!" Albus accused. Nott's smirk quickly vanished into a glare of his own.

"Oh?"

"We need to double up the practices. Every night after classes- two hours on the pitch. One hour broom training and the other for tactical plays," Albus explained, earning groans from his teammates.

"Is this about Potions? Don't take your grades out on us, Albus! Some of us actually need to pass OWLs to get somewhere!" Kierran Thatcher complained.

"If you rather study, Thatcher, I'm sure I could just ask that oaf Gamp to rejoin the team," Albus snarled.

"All he was saying was that you need to study too, Albus," Avery tried, siding with his friend on not wanting nightly practices for the next two weeks. The way Albus rode them, two hours sessions were surely going to evolve into four hours once the boy got started.

"If I was more concerned with my studies you'd find yourselves without a captain and just where would that get you lot of buffoons?" Albus snapped back. This time, no one outright responded. Smiling brazenly, Albus took this as a small victory.

"Good, now everyone get changed and meet me on the pitch," he instructed, leaving the group to begin dressing himself. Before he was out of earshot, he noticed the elder members muttering amongst themselves. Shrugging it off, he steeled himself to focus on getting into in his gear and ignore how a few days ago none of them would ever think to talk back to him. Any sympathy he may have felt about his stringent schedule disappeared and was replaced with the need to remind them just who their Captain was. Even if he was going to do horribly on Potions, at least he would win the match.

"Hey Scorpius, wait up!" Scorpius paused, turning around in confusion at who would be in the dungeon corridors at this time of night let alone call after him. His face broke out into a warm smile when he recognized the red head running up to him.

"Hello Lily," he greeted, resuming his path as she caught up, although at a more leisurely pace. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was coming down to visit Albus," she admitted, panting a little from her sprinting. "Why are you out in the halls? It's almost curfew."

"The Felix Felicis needed to be tended to," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, how is it coming along?"

"The leaflets are beginning to jump, although only slightly. Professor Chang assures me that it's natural for them to be so inconsistent at this time," Scorpius replied, smile growing at the topic.

"That sounds so cool. I'm guessing there still is no way you're going to tell me why you're brewing that?"

"Nope," Scorpius said, winking at her.

"Well I guess that just means the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match needs to hurry itself up then!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, good job with your win on Saturday," Scorpius congratulated. Lily blushed, dipping her head to hide behind her hair.

"It was noting, really. My brother was out of the game and without him the Gryffindors are like a wild horse without a rider. Talented but no one to lead them," she explained.

"I'm sure you would have beat them anyway," Scorpius assured.

"Maybe," she agreed with a shrug. Rounding the corner that brought them to the common room, the pair met a familiar face.

"Hi Michael!" Lily greeted the Slytherin seeker. The older boy regarded the too with a bland look before responding to her greeting.

"Lily. Malfoy," he ground out Scorpius's name with a voice that betrayed his obvious dislike. Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Is my brother inside?"

"Haven't seen him since he let us off from that torture he called practice," he said monotonously before brushing past them, ending the conversation. Lily frowned at his back before turning to Scorpius.

"Never was a friendly one," she muttered with an impish grin. Reaching the entrance to the common room, she turned to face her companion.

"Well now that I know that Albus isn't there, I better be catching up with him before it gets too late. See you tomorrow in class?" she asked almost hopefully. Wondering whether or not Nena would be as hostile about the budding friendship still, he offered her a tentative smile.

"Yeah, see you then."

"Great! Bye Scorpius!" She headed in the direction they came from as if to return to the main level, glancing over her shoulder a few times to check and see if Scorpius had entered the hidden room. As soon as she was sure of his departure, she doubled back and made her way deeper into the dungeons. If Albus had mysteriously disappeared, she knew just where to find him.

* * *

A/N: Seems many of you were excited for a drunk scene...so I'm sorry about the lack of one. But now that I know how popular they seem to be, maybe I'll include one in the future ;). Once again thank you to all who take the time to review. As always you guys really keep me motivated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_Skeletons and Monuments : Chapter Seven_

"Albus?" Lily questioned hesitantly as she stepped through the hidden doorway. Instead of getting a response, an abused quill was shot in her direction. Not surprised by the projectile, she merely flickered her wand to halt it in its path. After taking a moment to smugly admire her work, the girl continued further into the room. Stopping as she reached the couch her brother was currently sprawled out on amidst a slew of papers and books, she tried to remember the last time she had ever seen Albus so vulnerable.

Before Hogwarts, the two of them had been extremely close. James was always preoccupied with trying to live up to Teddy and once the other boy had gone away to school he found companionship with Fred through their knack for mischief and adventure. In a family that had so many cousins and close friends that could be considered family, Albus found it hard to find his place in the hectic scene and while Lily was one of the most outgoing of the large group, she refused to do anything without her older brother by her side. They had been each other's crutches up until Albus's departure at King's Cross five years ago. Smiling sadly, Lily couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that shy boy from their childhood.

Studying her brother some more, she noticed how much he had grown since the last time they had spent this much time together. Albus had always been told he looked like their father, but she could see the distinct differences that the Weasley genes had brought. Everything about her brother seemed to be squared off, from his distinct jaw to his wide shoulders, and it all seemed fit for a true athlete's body. His hair had also lightened with the years, showing a hint of the reddish brown of James's hair. The only thing that hadn't changed was the brilliant green hues of his eyes although unlike their father's Albus's were constantly cold and guarded.

So when he finally looked up at her with eyes that pleaded a case of true misery, Lily was taken aback by this change. Albus didn't even attempt to hide the frustration of whatever he was working on and for a brief moment, Lily humored the thought that maybe the brother she grew up with wasn't completely gone. Hoping to cover up her own surprise, she offered him a bright smile in return.

"Thought I'd find you here. Dunno why you enjoy this place so much, it's old and dreary. If you wanted to be alone you could use the Room of Requirement," Lily suggested. Albus ran and hand through his tousled hair, shaking his head.

"And fight off every hormone driven couple for the alone time? No thanks," Albus muttered.

"You would know," Lily scoffed with an eye roll.

"Actually, I prefer not to be so cliché. If I need to get down to business there are closer and less elaborate places to do so. I hear the room is quite receptive to romantic notions and romance to me is getting on with it and moving on, nothing more. Although I hear you would know the room's gifts quite well," he shot with an amused look. Lily did her best not to look perturbed by his comment, thoughts of their past friendship evaporating on the spot. She then noticed Albus's gaze was once again smoothed over with collected ease.

"So what are you doing down here?" he asked, turning back to his papers.

"Looking for you," Lily responded vaguely, moving to stand over by the small fireplace, leaning back on the cool stonewalls of the room.

"Well here I am," Albus muttered, flipping through one of the textbooks with a frown. Lily smirked in amusement at the confusion that was written across his face.

"Careful, don't want to ruin your looks with frown lines. Slytherin can't have their revered leader looking like a mountain troll, can they? Bad for their image."

"Shut up, Lily," Albus snarled.

"What has you so flustered anyways?"

"Doing Chang's potions assignment," Albus replied, knowing that it was best to give his sister straight answers because she wouldn't leave him alone until she was satisfied.

"Oh yeah, Scorpius mentioned your ineptitude in that subject," Lily emphasized with a small smirk, knowing the reference to the blonde would annoy her brother.

"And how would that git know anything about me?"

"You did ask him to tutor you, Albus."

"I did not ask for him to tutor me! I said that it would be mutually beneficial to work on our assignments together. I don't need his help!"

"Then how come you're hiding yourself away down here with all your work? If you didn't need help you'd let one of those girls that hang off of you write the essay for you. You only study when you're lagging behind," Lily quipped knowingly. Albus glared for a moment before answering, the hesitation confirming Lily's argument.

"I had some sixth year write my last paper and it got a Poor. I'm not going to let any more dimwit's help result in less than satisfactory grades so I'm taking it upon myself to write my essay. I just needed some quiet from all of Avery's yapping. That idiot couldn't tell you a Cheering Draught from Living Death," Albus lied. The truth was that he didn't want his housemates to see how much effort he needed to put into the subject to even have a chance at understanding the lesson.

"Right, well, I came down here to offer my early congratulations on your winning the Cup this year. Apparently you are celebrating already so I figured that my respects wouldn't be too premature," Lily said with a laugh. Albus looked up at her questioningly.

"You think I'm going to beat James?"

"After the way his team played without him, I don't think he'd do much for Gryffindor's chances this year. You both need to hurry up and graduate so I have a shot at winning the cup!" she joked.

"Fat chance on that. I'll be training the Slytherin team for three years at that point and the players I leave behind will be hand selected to make sure that we still win the Cup after I'm gone," Albus smirked. Lily just rolled her eyes, not wanting to get him started on Quidditch.

"Well hopefully more of your house will defect to be fans of us Ravenclaw and then even if you do win, your stands will be empty." Albus scowled at the second reference to the Malfoy, resuming his studying and choosing to ignore Lily. Noticing the change in demeanor, the girl carried on with the same line of conversation.

"As one of the smartest Slytherins, I don't see why others don't agree with Scorpius. It is blatantly obvious that we have better plays than any of the other houses and the technicality of our flying is superb. Maybe now that he's coming out of his shell more he can argue for my team," Lily mused. Albus still ignored her, although his frown deepened.

"It's great to see him finally breaking out of his shell though, isn't it? If he wasn't a Malfoy I'm sure that less than half of your class would even know who he was. Poor boy. And it isn't like he is a horrible conversationalist or anything- actually, once you get him talking, he's offered some of the best discussions I've had with anyone in a while," Lily admitted excitedly.

"He never had a shell, Lily. He just knew his place," Albus spat.

"His place?" Lily repeated slowly, letting the words sink in.

"Yeah, his place. You know, dead? Where all Death Eaters belong? But you really aren't doing anything to help him get there. You're just encouraging him and it'll be people like you who can't see who he really is that allow for him to repeat the past," Albus accused harshly. Lily's expression darkened.

"You…you really need to stop listening to Uncle Ron's drunken rants," Lily hissed. "No one cares about names anymore, Albus!"

"Really? So that's why the ministry keeps tabs on scum families like his?"

"No, Albus! There might still be some fear but no one cares about those things! That was the whole point of the Second Wizarding War- to do away with such contrived notions of who is who and what they stand for. Just because his family was caught up with all that in the past doesn't make him part of it. In fact, his father worked alongside ours to help end the war and right our world during the aftermath!"

"That's just technicalities. They didn't want to be locked away so they decided to take dad for a fool. You know he can be pretty gullible when-"

"You're the fool, Albus. Not dad," Lily said with such force behind it that they both lapsed into silence for a moment. Quivering with anger, Lily continued.

"You're hung up on prejudices from a war that you weren't even a part of. Just because your father is Harry Potter doesn't mean that you have to take it upon yourself to crucify those who used to oppose him. Dad was a kid when he went through all that stuff, as were the parent's of the people whom your torment. I'd hate to think that I'd still be getting slack decades from now for something I misguidedly did in my school days."

"But you didn't plot mass genocide," Albus pointed out.

"Oh grow up! Just because our last name is in a few textbooks dictating how father is a hero doesn't mean that you, as his son, are anything because of it. If Dad can disassociate himself from the limelight and settle into a normal life, then you should stop being dramatic. You aren't your name and you shouldn't judge people by theirs."

"I don't judge people by their name! And I don't use being a Potter as a point of leverage, either. I had to create my own standing here by my own skills, not because my father was the bloody Chosen One," Albus cut himself off when sensed Lily's temper flaring at the old nickname. Swallowing down his own fury, he continued at a calmer pace.

"Look, I am who I am here because of my actions. And Malfoy is threatening that position. That in itself is reason enough to dislike him. Plus I've never seen any proof he is reformed, so it's beneficial for me to keep and eye on him," Albus justified. Lily just shook her head.

"Your pride in being the King of Snakes reminds me just how well suited you are for that house. Your sight is just as good as a serpent's and you're just as twisted. Sometimes I really just wish I could have my brother back," Lily admitted with a sad smile, crossing the room to leave. Albus's expression softened, although his posture still remained rigid and prepared for a verbal sparring.

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes, Albus," Lily sighed, glancing back one last time before quickly exiting the small room. Albus's eyes stayed on the exit long after his sister left, her words mulling about in his brain. He hadn't liked the dejected look on her face as she was leaving and while he was stark against her arguments, maybe he'd consider rethinking his opinions if just so he didn't have to see her face like that again.

What really picked at his conscious was her last sentence. He admitted it was true that since he started school the two of them never really hung out like they used to, but he always shrugged that off to be part of growing up. Albus chose to ignore how the rest of his family was so tight knit it that argument, opting to just believe that his sister and him grew in different directions. While that was true, it was less growing and more Albus throwing himself into everything he thought a true Slytherin should be. As byproduct of their parents through and through, Lily hadn't appreciated these changes and while he loved his little sister, he wouldn't chance his status in the house to bend to her wants.

These thoughts were troubles he had long since resolved and even through they were freshly thrown in his face, Albus quickly laid them back to rest in favor of trying his hand at the Potions assignment again. While his family would always be there despite how close or estranged he was from them, Potions was more elusive to his grasp. He had been sitting there well over an hour before Lily had interrupted his session and while he'd like to blame her visit as to why he was currently not understanding the text, he knew that it was just as foreign to him before she stopped by.

The theory of Potions was basic enough. You proportion certain ingredients for a specific reaction. But theory was always easier than application. When it came down to it, you needed to know the effects of each ingredient and their weaknesses and what elevated their side effects and what neutralized them. It reminded him of his grandmother's cooking and how she effortlessly balanced dishes and recipes to create the perfect meal. Unfortunately Albus had never picked up on that set of skills from her either.

As he reread the mid-level potion once more, Albus couldn't understand why you couldn't let it simmer for more than three minute without a negative reaction. What could possibly be a negative reaction formed by a Draught of Peace? Growling, he shut the book angrily, resigning himself to hope that he brewed it correctly in the upcoming class. While cleaning up his papers, the back of his supplementary textbook caught his eyes.

Chang had assigned them to pick up Potioneer's Guide to the Field, which was a textbook unlike any other Albus had owned. It was a selection of articles from the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers that was ever changing. Every time one of the guild wrote a new paper or discovered some side effect of a current potion or ingredient, the book's content was changed. It advertised the latest publications on both the back and front cover but Albus rarely paid attention to them.

Flipping to the page the book had advised him to, Albus eagerly scanned the page. According to someone by the name of Dagworth-Granger, it was found that the best luck could be devised from a Felix Felicis potion by alternating the simmering temperatures from the standard to a sub-zero environment for the last two months of it's brewing. This allows for the potion to become accustomed to varied natures and it would encompass more planes on which the false luck could be redeemed. Also, it emphasized that every brewer of the potion must be registered as a distinguished potioneer within the state as it was currently under the list of restricted potions.

Albus had known how difficult the potion was to make as well as the legalities surrounding Felix Felicis but noting the dire tone of the warning drove home how advanced the potion was. In a brief moment of awe, Albus wondered how Malfoy had managed to cultivate that type of talent at such a young age. According to the article, only professional potioneers were to attempt to brew liquid luck. Yet here was Malfoy, a pre-OWL student who was hand selected by one of the members of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers.

Discouraged at how far he lagged from his supposed rival, Albus closed the article and flopped backwards onto the couch. The thoughts he had tried to suppress for the past few days came rushing at him with full force and he did nothing to stop them.

The blonde had haunted not only his conscious recently but his subconscious as well. He had woken twice already to the dream of the blonde's face in a small smirk, just daring him to try to beat him in the game Albus had created. What disturbed him the most each time was that the expression of the boy in his dreams was far from hostile but something almost…coy.

Rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, Albus shook his head with a groan. The boy was overrunning his life and now he was polluting his thoughts too? Albus wouldn't have it. He had worked for five years to keep the Malfoy heir silent and submissive and had never worried about him until recently. It was all Chang's fault with that stupid detention, Albus decided. He wouldn't be sitting her betraying every thought he ever had about the blonde if it wasn't for that spiteful old witch.

Nevertheless, the detention had happened and something in the dynamic had changed. Scorpius was slowly edging his way in to the Slytherin limelight and all Albus could do to hang on to his status was to try and outplay the boy in the few ways he knew how. It would help if he didn't turn into a whining child every time they faced off, he reminded himself.

There was just something about the boy that unnerved Albus. The way he openly attempted to look past the years of abuse in a moment of compassion to the way that after Albus attacked he would coolly brush it off so coolly that it made even Albus's most cunning performances seem amateur.

"Stupid Malfoy," Albus muttered to himself. He had even begun to think about how Lily had seemed quite taken with him to add to his distress with the situation. That topic was one he generally avoided at all costs because for some reason it caused this nasty pulling in the pit of his stomach, and he was definitely unappreciative of that foreign sensation.

Knowing that was where his thoughts were headed if he didn't distract himself, Albus sat up and finished packing his belongings. If his disappearance wouldn't be so blatant and probably cause problematic rumors due to the current shakiness of his status he would have opted to spend the night in the cozy room. While Lily didn't like it Albus found it to be the closest thing to a safe haven he had here. Here he didn't need to worry about who was trying to outdo him or what girl would be next on his list of conquests because no one else knew about this place.

Or so he thought seeing as he had never run into anyone using the room since he discovered it at the end of second year. Most Slytherins didn't occupy themselves with exploring the hidden mysteries of the school as such juvenile behavior was below them. But with James Potter as your brother and Fred Weasley as your cousin, thirst for adventure ran in your blood. And Albus was thankful for that because without this room he would have surely gone insane years ago.

Pausing at the stone wall that led to the corridor, Albus tried to hear if anyone was in the hallway at that moment. He had always taken extreme precautions when entering and exiting in hopes that no one would ever happen upon his secret hiding spot. The only reason Lily knew was because she had been worried about his disappearing acts when she first arrived and threatened to tell their parents he was up to worse mischief than James and Fred combined. He had reluctantly shown it to her to get her off of his back and she had given her word never to use it or tell anyone. As far as he knew, she had upheld that promise.

When he couldn't make out the sound of anyone walking, he decided that it was safe to exit. Tapping the wall with his wand, the portal to the hallway appeared and Albus casually stepped out, looking both ways as to make sure there were no nearby students. Smiling at his luck, Albus made sure the entrance hid itself before heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room. As the side hallway the hidden room was located on met up with a more traversed one, Albus was surprised at the irony of seeing a familiar blonde only a few feet up ahead.

For a moment, Albus humored the idea of calling out to the other boy but quickly dismissed it. He didn't want the boy to think that he was eager enough to seek him out. While calling out to him would seem too below the Slytherin, it seemed well enough to catch up to him in order to talk to the boy. Allotting the reasoning that he wanted to converse with the Malfoy was to refute Lily's earlier accusations, Albus pushed off all other digressing thoughts that went along the same lines as to why he disliked his sister hanging out with the blonde.

Besides, it was nonsense to think that he had any motives to this meeting other than to satisfy his kid sister. That and to see if he was the one who was right in the earlier argument or not. With that in his mind Albus quickened his pace, hastily closing the distance between himself and his target. Noticing that Scorpius looked peaceful and relaxed, Albus thought that the look suited him before forcing it out of his mind and into the same category as the other repressed ideas his mind was betraying him with. The blonde hadn't noticed his presence and Albus was thankful for his repeated obliviousness as it allowed him a moment to collect himself before announcing his presence.

"Hey Malfoy," Albus greeted, voice awkwardly in between being gruff and an attempt at friendly. Blinking hastily to bring himself out of his daydreaming, Scorpius turned his head to regard the brunette warily.

"Potter," he responded with a nod, voice holding firm.

"What brings you around here this late?" Albus inquired, realizing afterward that it came out sounding suspicious rather than just inquisitive. Scorpius didn't seem to notice and took the question in stride.

"I was just back at the Potions lab," he offered with a shrug. "Just heading back to the dorms."

"Oh, yeah," Albus trailed off, realizing that this was the only way back to the Slytherin common room.

"What are you doing out here?" Scorpius countered with a raised eyebrow.

"So how is the potion?" Albus asked, ignoring the question.

"It's coming along well."

"Have you tried alternating the simmering environments from cold to natural?" Scorpius shot him a surprised look.

"No I haven't," he admitted. Albus smirked, thinking he knew something about the potion that Scorpius didn't and plowed on.

"According to Dagworth-Granger- have you heard of him? Well anyways, according to Dagworth-Granger to optimize the results of the Felix Felicis you should alternate the simmering environment for the last two months between sub-zero and natural temperatures. It allows the potion to become accustomed to strain and variety which eventually allows the potion-taker to have a more successful bout of luck," Albus informs. Glancing sideways at the silent blonde, Albus's smirk grew. He was not prepared for what happened next.

Scorpius's face contorted strangely, lips twitching up in delight as he looked over at his new companion. The smug look on Albus's face made the small smirk he was wearing turn into a full-fledged grin and his shoulders began to shake from suppressed laughter.

"What?" Albus demanded. Scorpius couldn't contain himself any longer and let out a snort-like giggle. He blanched at the embarrassing noise he had just made but then the hilarity of it all came back full force and he burst out in peals of laughter. Albus found himself laughing along, finding the uncharacteristic snort an amusing response from the typically proper Malfoy.

That and he had never seen Scorpius laugh and it turned out to be contagious. The way his face lit up and eyes shone so unlike his usual stony visage was intriguing to Albus and although he didn't know what he did, he liked that look on the boy and was hoping to see it again.

After processing those thoughts, they put a serious damper on his mood. Sobering up, Albus reached out a hand to steady the shoulder of the hysterical blonde.

"What's so funny?" Albus demanded again, although with no bite behind it.

"First off, Dagworth-Granger is the founder of the Potion's Society here in Britain and while he was a wondrous wizard, I fear that unless he has learned to write reports from the grave he couldn't have possibly made these findings. I do believe though that they were published last week by a Miss Martha Pierce much to Professor Chang's chagrin. She had been the lead potioneer on the new study opened on Felix Felicis, which is why she was allowed to over see my project," Scorpius explained.

"Unfortunately, Miss Pierce was new to the team and felt that if she published their findings she'd be able to get her name out. Sadly, Professor Chang doesn't appreciate being undermined and I fear that poor girl may never have another research position in the Society due to that fact. Well that and the fact the findings were premature and results not fully expressed. They're currently rewriting the new article."

"Oh," Albus said dumbly. "So switching temperatures doesn't work?"

"It does, but the potion I'm brewing doesn't need to be that encompassing. Being my first time attempting such an advanced brew, it's best to stick with the basics."

"The article also said something about only licensed potioneers can attempt to make Felix Felicis," Albus began, eying Scorpius in what he thought was a discreet manner. "How are you legally allowed to brew it?"

"Professor Chang has me licensed as a Junior Potioneer with the Society. I had to undergo various tests and legal trials before receiving this certification. Once a month a supervisor comes and check's on my brewing procedures and progress, so it is very legal. I have both the license and approval to prove it, by the way." Scorpius snapped back, shooting Albus a glare. Shocked for a moment, he realized that once again his question came out like an accusation.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Albus defended. Scorpius just gave him another look. "Honestly, I didn't," he assured, raising his hands in the silent sign of surrender.

"Right," Scorpius bit out.

"I'm just amazed, that's all. I couldn't make a half decent antidote for anything, despite the fact we covered them last year, let alone something of this caliber. The fact that the ministry has such tight regulations on it makes me realize how serious you are about the subject," Albus explained, unsure why he was being so honest. Must be Lily's words, he decided.

"You could," Scorpius muttered, cheeks tingeing pink.

"Pardon?"

"You could make a decent antidote, you just never applied yourself last year," Scorpius explained.

"I do try!"

"Now you do," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. "But with Potions you need to know the basics before you can do the hard stuff. Everything builds on each other and that's your problem- you don't start from the beginning," Scorpius explained.

"Or maybe I'm just not a Potions genius like you," Albus offered with a lopsided grin. Scorpius smiled a little, dropping his gaze.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Albus watched the other boy for a moment, reflecting back on Lily's words. He was still torn between hating the guy and being begrudgingly nice to him, although seen especially by the conversation they were having, he was good at playing the part. The upside of listening to his sister was that he'd get more respect from people who were beginning to side with Malfoy over him and also possibly get the tutoring he needed out of it.

The downside was that the boy was still a Malfoy. As much as his sister vouched against it, he was sure that the secretive boy beside him held more than he was telling. You couldn't go five years with a minuscule friend group of only purebloods and be as innocent as Lily wanted to believe. Even if being a Malfoy didn't damn Scorpius from the start to a life of Dark Arts, the company he kept certainly did.

But the upsides were looking better and better. Besides, he couldn't identify any apparent evidence of what had made him hate the boy in the first place. If he was to be an Auror some day, he'd need to learn to get past his enemy's defenses and understand them. Make them trust you then use that against them to expose them, Uncle Ron had once explained when referring to his dealings with Dark wizards.

In the sake of becoming an Auror and practicing Auror skills, Albus resolved himself to keep this fragile truce the two were walking on. The popularity that came with it would be a favorable second to the pursing of his future career. At least the enemy he chose was something that could hold a half decent conversation.

The reached the common room in silence and Albus hurried to scramble in before Scorpius. The latter, who had spent the walk worrying over what trick Potter was working on now, allowed it without protest. He recognized that the boy needed to keep a semblance of Scorpius being subsequent and it wasn't worth it to make a scene. Hesitating a moment to allow the boy to get to where he was going and not make it seem like they arrived together, Scorpius followed the brunette inside.

Glancing to his right, Scorpius noticed Albus had joined Nott and Lorrigan in their typical lounging area. Their attentions were focused away from him and Scorpius was filled with relief. Despite the encounter with Albus being odd, he was thankful the other boy didn't want to continue any feud he thought they had. As he approached the dorms, he heard his name being called out. Flinching slightly, he scolded himself for thinking the best too soon.

Looking over to Albus's spot across the room, the brunette offered him a smirk and beckoned him towards the small group. Mentally cursing the various personalities of the other boy and how quickly he went through he's faces, Scorpius slowly approached, looking around for anyone who would be good back up if something were to start with the three boys.

Albus was talking quietly with Nott again as Scorpius neared and the blonde felt his stomach drop out at their wolfish grins. He did not want another verbal battle as they were beginning to tire him as much as Potter's personality switches. The pair looked up at him, frowning at his slow pace before turning to each other again.

Practically dragging his feet the last of the way, Scorpius turned his thoughts towards his Potion's teacher. If it hadn't been for Professor Chang, Albus would have probably continued his intermittent bullying but nothing would have gotten to this level. Wishing desperately for a time turner in order to prevent himself to attending that fateful detention, Scorpius came to a stop at the edge of the couch.

"Potter?" he inquired, impressed how his own voice always held firm despite the situation. Albus's smirk broke into one of his rare smiles, although Nott was purposely looking anywhere but Scorpius.

"I had just remembered that I needed to congratulate you for you team's win this past weekend," Albus said smoothly.

"Oh," it was Scorpius's turn to play the speechless one in their conversation, he mused wryly as he sought for something else to say. "Thanks."

"I do hope that you'll be rooting for our team rather than those filthy Gryffindors next match though," Albus pried.

"Of course. If Ravenclaw can wash the field with them, I'm looking forward to a good match of embarrassment for the damned red and gold," Scorpius played along with a smirk. Albus's grin widened.

"Good, I'll count on it."

"See you then," Scorpius said, waving the group off before heading back to the dorms.

"Yeah, you too," Albus called. And despite the fact that all eyes were on him, Scorpius didn't mind as made his way to his room with a grin plastered in place.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you all who reviewed or followed this story. It's always such an encouragement to know people actually enjoy what I'm writing. Within the next few chapters, the boys will spend have much more interaction, so stay tuned :).


End file.
